The survivalist Sniper and the handy Redhead
by Grimm48
Summary: Addy breaks up with Mac in episode 9 10K stays at the womens camp instead of Mack and during their journey to California they fall in love.
1. Before the nukes

The survivalist Sniper and the handy Redhead

AN: First chapter will be more of a summary what happened differently in season1.

Next chapter should be a relatively normal one, for those who don't know my writing style, I move pretty close to the episodes and will take original text out of the episodes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Z Nation or any of its characters.

Summary: Addy breaks up with Mac in episode 9. 10K stays at the womens camp instead of Mack and during their journey to California they fall in love.

* * *

Episode 9: Addy has the break up talk she dreamed about with Mack before she falls asleep and when she wakes up Mack and half of their provisions are gone, so she catches up with the team on her own.

* * *

Episode 11: Addy catches up with the team without Mack and tells them about what happened during their ride to the womens camp. The rest of the episode happens as in Canon except for Mack not being there and her agreeing to stay easier.

After Episode 11:

"Stop the car, this doesn't feel right. I'm gonna stay behind a few weeks in case Addy comes to her senses and wants to continue on with the mission. You heard her on the road, all her hope and reason to life is tied to this mission." 10K says.

"That's true, but kid..." Doc pleads.

"Don't worry about me Doc, I've survived over 2 years on my own before I met you guys, so I think I can handle a few weeks. And if she doesn't decide to follow the mission anymore, I'll come catch up with you guys by myself." 10K replies.

"10K don't do this." Roberta says.

"Sorry Roberta I gotta do this. I already failed to save both my father and Mr. Stubbins and I can't leave another person I care about hanging. Go on with the mission I'll catch up with you. Good luck and see you in a few weeks hopefully together with Abby." 10K yells as he jumps out of the truck and takes off running towards the mountains around the camp.

"Oh that kid, but I don't think we can change his mind, he's hurting and needs a break himself. Plus he's a survivor he'll find us, we have to trust him and if Abby goes with him they should have no problem getting in contact with citizen Z who can help them find us." Doc says saddened by 10Ks decision to leave the group.

"I hope you're right." Cassandra says and starts driving again.

"How come no one listens when I say never get off the boat?" Murphy asks them but gets ignored.

During the 3 weeks till the nukes Addy lives with the women in peace and helps with the daily chores and is often involved in expeditions, where they are looking for other women.

10K after jumping off takes off towards the mountains surrounding the camp and looks for a good spot to camp out.

At the end of the day he has luck and finds a cave which is close to the river that runs through the camp and decides to make this his new home for the time being, so he sets a few traps, signaling him if a Z is nearby and makes himself a fire to warm up and gets to sleep.

The next day he decides to go explore the surrounding area and after climbing to the top of the mountains he notices a few small towns on the other side of them. Guessing that if he wants to look for some equipment and a ride he should do so soon, in case someone else wants to go raid in the towns. So he climbs down the mountain and explores the towns, kills a few Zs, finding some equipment like a shovel, some food and even an ATV plus gas he takes some of the light equipment, like a few cans of food with him and climbs back up the mountains. After he gets back to his cave it's already dark and he starts a fire again and taking out a map he found in a store he looks for a good route around the mountains to get the atv he hid somewhere on this side of the mountain to hide it and have it close. After finding a good route he gets some sleep.

In the morning he climbs over the mountains again and to where he hid the ATV. He starts it and takes the route he planned yesterday and hides the ride in between his cave and the road.

With this he thinks that the most pressing matters are dealt with and decides to check in with Abby, he only saw her a few times somewhere in the camp with his scope.

So he gets to the back of the camp which is resting against the mountains and checks out what the buildings uses are. After finding the house with the women's rooms he stakes out the windows leading out to the mountain side, hoping to get lucky and find Addy's room. In the evening he has luck and sees Addy walk into her room, and blushes at 'accidentally' seeing her change her clothes.

"Well she looks pretty happy, maybe I should be hoping that this works out for her but I just don't think it's gonna happen." 10K says to himself trying to get his head back on his own mission.

Taking out his backpack he gets out some paper and coal he collected from his fire and writes a short message for her.

'Hey, it's 10K I'm staying behind for a few weeks to make sure you will be OK in your new home. If you want to meet sometime, just write a time and place on the back of this note and stick it on the outside of your window.'

He wraps this note around a small stone and waits for her to open her window, which she does a few minutes later. Now he takes out his slingshot and takes aim at her bed, loading the rock with the message and shoots it, hitting the middle of her bed exactly.

Abby doesn't notice it right away but as she lies down to get some sleep she feels something poking her and grabs the stone, sees the paper around it and unwraps it. After reading it she gets up and closes the window looking out of it annoyed, trying to find 10Ks location. But after a few minutes she gives up, accepting that if he doesn't want to be found he won't be and lies back down to get some sleep.

The next few days nothing happened, till Abby goes along with an exploration mission. 10K, who is watching her a good portion of his day decides to follow her to make sure she'll be OK and gets his atv, following the trucks of the women from the side and with a good distance between him and the group. After following them to a town about half a days ride away he watches the women look for anything useful and women which survived. He gets up a small hill and lies down, like he does so often and takes out his rifle, looking through the scope and watches as the women manage to collect some food and are ready to leave, when a wall of Zs block their way back to their cars. He gets ready to shoot, but decides to only interfere if Abby is in danger, because otherwise he could cause problems for her.

The women fight their way through the wall of Zombies but Abby who is helping up a younger member of their group who stumbled gets cornered in by the Zombies, which block her way out.

10K deciding that now is the time to interfere takes aim at a few Zombies, which are the weak point in the wall and shoots them, hitting a perfect head-shot every time.

Seeing that the Zs are down Abby doesn't waste any time and grabs the girl, pulling her along with her through the gab in the wall of Zombies.

She then joins up with the women, who are all glad that she and the girl made it out alive. On the ride back she is constantly looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of 10K, who she guessed saved her back there, but can't catch a glimpse of him anywhere.

After they got back to camp Abby goes to her room and takes out 10Ks note which she hid in her room and writes on the backside 'Thank you.' She then puts this note on the outside of her window and 10K watching her with his scope smiles and after most of the women have fallen asleep he infiltrates the camp over the mountains and climbs up the house to Abbys room and sneaks in, grabbing the note along the way. He then puts a new piece of paper on Abbys table and looks over her sleeping form for a few minutes, gently brushing her hair back because it has fallen over her mouth and nose and she looked a bit troubled by that, and leaves the room, getting back to his cave and gets some sleep, not knowing that Abby actually stayed awake, because she was certain he would come get the note during the night.

"I didn't know 10K cared so much about me, that he'd actually leave the group and put himself in danger only to make sure I'm OK." Abby thinks after 10K left and then goes to sleep herself.

The rest of the time before the nukes was uneventful, 10K fetches some fish from the river, kills a few Zs coming close to his location and watches over Addy.

The only other thing which happens is, that about a week after 10K rescued her from the Zombies she gets out the paper and writes a meeting place and time on it because she wants to make sure he's still alive since he hasn't contacted her since the night he snuck in.

They meet up and Abby at first reacts annoyed at seeing 10K there but soon accepts that he's only being considerate and they talk for a few hours much to 10Ks delight since it's been quite lonely and he has started to fall into his old habits again which involves only saying about 10 sentences a day.

* * *

AN: Episode 12 and 13 happen as in canon except that 10K isn't there. Next chapter : S2 E1


	2. Nukes and rejoining old friends

The survivalist Sniper and the handy Redhead

The day the Nukes were fired 10K woke up due to the bright lights shining through the cloudy and seeing the display assumes that it must be some kind of explosion.

"Man I hope Doc and the others are OK, that's the direction they drove off to." 10K says to himself.

Meanwhile Addy and a few of the women in from the camp went up a hill, out of the camp to see the lights and guess what they could mean, they quickly figure out that it has to be some kind of an explosion.

"Men and their horrible weapons." One of the women says.

"Your right." Another one says.

"Look something is wrong at the camp." Addy tells them seeing smoke coming up from the camp and gets out her scope to see what's going on.

"What is happening?" One of the women asks.

"The camp is on fire, Sam the kid who went away the day I joined is setting the buildings and crops, everything on fire. Oh no, now he is releasing the Zombie bear, we better hurry, they'll need our help." Addy tells them urgently and puts the scope back in her bag, taking off towards the camp with the other women.

10K packing up his stuff from the cave, onto the ATV he drove up the mountain looks towards the camp wondering if he should approach Addy and ask her to come with him, when he sees smoke coming from the camp.

"Oh that can't be good." 10K says worriedly and gets his rifle, loading a bullet as a precaution already and aims towards the camp. He sees the kid, Sam release the bear and gets what is going on and sees that this is very bad news for Addy and the other women but he couldn't care less about them at the moment. 10K starts to look over the camp hoping to find some sign of Addy and near the former entrance to the camp he sees Addy and 3 other women running in the camp.

He then watches them fight off the Zombies that were formerly their 'sisters' and sees that Addy can handle it, even though the other women also turn during the fight. She only freezes up once when a little girl Z comes close to her and 10K shoots her in her head when she is in grabbing distance of Addy.

Addy looks around seeing the little girl, she grew fond off be taken out via headshot and sees that she actually was the last of the Zombies and looks for 10K but can't see him again. "Must be to far away to make out without a scope." Addy murmurs and doesn't see the Zombie bear running towards her.

10K still on guard with his rifle still aimed in Addys general direction, checking for Zs sees the bear dashing at her and shoots it in the head, hitting it in one go. But the bear doesn't stop he still continues on and is just a few more steps away from reaching Addy.

Addy hearing the sound of something running at her turns around and sees the huge Zombie bear almost next to her and tries to back of backwards but stumbles over a dead Z. She tries to get back up as possible, but with the bear almost at her position she closes her eyes and thinks "So this is how I go out? Dead by Zombie bear."

Meanwhile 10K seeing the bear still continue on towards Addy, shots it 4 more times before it went down, with its now pretty much only being a lower jaw. After confirming that it is dead he looks around the camp once more and seeing no more Zs he lifts his gun on his back and drives down to where Addy is.

She after hearing four more shots opens her eyes wearily but sighs relieved when she sees the bear with its blown up head just a few inches from her feet. "Man that 10K, I'm glad he stayed behind otherwise I'd have been Zombie chow." Addy says to herself, looking at the bear.

A few minutes later she hears a motor pulling up behind her. She turns around, sitting on a log and sees 10K roll in on an ATV, loaded with supplies.

"Guess you guys were right, this place really was to good to be true." Addy says sounding shocked and sad.

"I'm sorry for you. It looked like you really enjoyed your time here." 10K says, getting off the ATV and strolling over to her.

"Yeah I did, most of the women were really nice, most of them didn't even hate men but it's gone now either way." Addy says sobbing, but trying to hold in her tears.

10K puts his arm around her and pulls her in for a hug telling her "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Thanks and thanks for saving me just now. I totally froze up, that girl was like a real sister to me." Addy says sniffling a bit, looking at the corpse of the little girl.

"Sorry, do you want to bury them?" 10K offers.

"No, there is no point, most of them are burned so badly there is not much left to bury." Addy replies.

"OK, give me a second then we can get out of here if you want to come." 10K says.

"Sure I have nothing else left anymore." Addy says sounding hopeless.

"Come on it's not that bad, you still have our team if they survived the explosion, which I strongly assume." 10K says trying to get her to cheer up a bit.

"That is if they even want me back, I mean when I left I was behaving pretty weird, I wouldn't be surprised if they don't want me to come back." Addy says.

"You know that's not right, I'm pretty sure Doc misses the both of us extremely and you were basically Cassandras sister from what I've seen." 10K says and walks over to the bear and starts to remove its pelt.

"I hope you're right. Otherwise I really would have lost it all. I killed my own family, I broke up with my boyfriend and my new family is now also gone." Addy replies sadly.

"You know, I've also killed my father and also lost someone who I saw as a surrogate father not long ago." 10K says.

"Really? No one told me. I'm sorry, but I guess we have that in common then. But what the hell are you doing there anyway? You know you can't eat the meat right?" Addy asks confused.

"Yes I know, I'm getting its pelt, it should make a pretty warm blanket and cape. And I think losing their family is something everyone in the apocalypse has in common." 10K tells her, finishing up, cutting off the pelt and is cleaning it now in the river.

After a few minutes 10K is finished and comes back over to her, the pelt in his arm.

"Ready to go?" 10K asks her putting the pelt on the back of the ATV and sitting on the vehicle, starting it.

"Yep." Addy replies and sits down behind 10K, wrapping her arms around his waist to steady herself.

"Let's catch up with the others." 10K says and starts driving in the direction their team took of to 3 weeks ago.

Along the road they switched driving and after one of the switches 10K sits down behind her and remembers something he put in his pocket.

"Hey Addy." He says.

"Yeah?" she asks turning her head to the side to see him.

"I almost forgot I found something that might cheer you up." 10K tells her, getting out her mothers necklace.

"Where did you find that?" Addy asks surprised at seeing the necklace again.

"I saw it with the girls body when I was getting the bears pelt." 10K explains.

"Thanks for the gesture but I don't need that anymore." Addy tells him.

"What do you mean?" 10K inquires.

"That was my mothers necklace, I took it off her after killing her brutally and had to kill my little brother." Addy explains.

"So? wouldn't it be better to hold onto it, to remember them?" 10K asks.

"I don't think it's a good idea, this was the reason I left the group because I couldn't accept what I did." Addy tells him and starts driving again.

"Still, let me keep it in case you change your mind. I still keep the knife I killed my father with to remember him." 10K confesses to her.

"You do?" Addy asks surprised.

"Yeah, even though its dull by now, it helps me remember him and I try to hold onto that for as long as possible." 10K explains.

"I didn't know that, I guess I don't know all that much about you at all." Addy says.

"None of you do other than Doc, he was the only one who wanted to know my story." 10K replies.

"Sorry about that, when I was with Mack I never really cared about getting to know other people all that much because we had been together since day 1, but in the end I think it all was just the trauma bonding us together." Addy says thinking about her past with Mack.

"So you didn't love him?" 10K asks confused.

"Well, it felt like I loved him, maybe I did for a while. But in the end almost all of it was only because we had to bond together to survive." Addy explains.

"Makes sense I guess." 10K says.

"Thank you, you're the first one who understands what I'm talking about." Addy says enthusiastically.

"How about you did you have a girlfriend 10K? Addy asks curious.

"No, before day 1 I was too young and I've been alone ever since till I met you guys, but I think I'm having a crush on someone, but I'm not sure if I should tell her yet." 10K confesses thinking about how he began to see Addy in another light during the time he spend watching over her.

"I think you should tell her, I mean we're in the apocalypse. Time is precious, you never know when your end is coming. Case and point, Charles Garnett." Addy replies.

"I'll take it into consideration." 10K replies.

"So who is it? Should be someone I know." Addy asks.

"I'm not telling you and no amount of questioning or begging will change that." 10K replies.

"OK, then what happened with you during day one?" Addy asks.

"Well I was doing survival training with my dad when it happened and I had to run away from a horde of Zombies strolling the woods. Luckily my dad found me and helped me get away from them but shortly before reaching our car he got bit and was starting to turn. So I had to chain him up and promised him to mercy him. And after looking into his eyes for maybe 2 to 3 hours I fulfilled my promise." 10K says.

"I'm sorry, at least I killed my mom relatively quickly and didn't watch her turn." Addy replies.

"It's OK, I just wanted to make sure there was nothing left of my father before finishing it." 10K explains.

"Understandable, oh by the way I think we should stop at that tower there, maybe I can get in contact with citizen Z and we can try to signal the others, seeing as we're near where the nuke hit they should be around here somewhere hopefully." Addy says, pointing at a tower coming up on the road.

"Sounds like a plan." 10K replies.

When they reach the tower Addy instructs 10K what to do to get the signal working again while she is working on a makeshift radio.

"Find something?" 10K asks her as he is finishing up his task and the tower lights start to blink again.

"No just the same recorded message again and that weird numbers station again, you know that's gotta be some kind of code." Addy says.

"But that doesn't help us does it?" 10K asks going over to the car Addy is sitting on and sits down next to her, his rifle in his arms, ready to aim and shoot at whatever he sees moving.

"No, and listen to this they are talking about Murphy but it's in Spanish and Mandarin?" Addy says playing a message she receives on her radio.

"You think Murhy and the others are still alive?" Addy asks.

"Well considering what we have been through with them already, I think it's pretty safe to say that they won't go down easy." 10K replies.

"I guess you're right." Addy says.

After 2 hours of trying to get in contact with anyone over the radio they decide to continue on, in case the others didn't see their signal otherwise their distance would only increase. Strolling through a what now looks like a junkyard they are on alert since they already encountered a few Zombies around here. But a Zombie catches them off guard and jumps at 10K, he wrestles with it and manages to hold it still, while Addy swings her Z whacker at its head.

"Thanks." 10K says wiping off some of the blood on him.

"I guess it was time for me to save your life for a change after you saved mine a few dozen times already." Addy jokes.

Suddenly they hear rustling to their left and see Doc lean over an old couch yelling "Hey I know that voice. Kid, Addy. It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you're still alive as well Doc." 10K says.

"I'm glad to see you too." Addy says.

"So where are the others?" 10K asks looking around.

"Well you see, I was shot in the chest and Warren is looking for help right now. Murphy is on the run somewhere and Cassandra, I'm sorry guys I don't think she made it. We were in a lab and Murphy screwed all of humanity over by leaving without getting cleared and caused a nuke to drop on our heads." Doc tells them.

"What that's terrible." Addy says shocked.

"Well come on help me up, we need to search for Roberta. Along the way I'll fill you in on the details." Doc tells them and they then get a trailer for the ATV and load Doc onto it and start driving down the road Doc tells them Warren went along and fill him in on what happened on their end.

A few miles down the road they meet up with Warren, who is carrying some food and water.

After filling her in, they drive to the next town.

* * *

AN: I'd like to get some reviews since I'm writing more freely than I'm used to and I'm not sure if people like it.


	3. Wyoming

The survivalist Sniper and the handy Redhead

The group arrives in Cheyenne Wyoming with Roberta driving the ATV pulling the trailer which Doc, Addy and 10K are sitting on.

"Hey, my Spanish is terrible but I'm sure this is what they were talking about." Addy tells the group.

"I wonder who else heard that broadcast." 10K says from his seat beside Addy.

"Hope the folks are friendly around here." Doc says as they pass some groups of armed people.

"Friendly isn't the vibe I'm getting. Let's find Murphy and get the hell outta dodge." Roberta replies.

"Cheyenne." Doc corrects her.

"Whatever. So we all need to think like Murphy. Get inside that zombiefied head and I know that's a scary place to be. Where would you hide if you were Murphy?" Roberta asks her team.

As they drive through the main street of the town everyone looks around for something standing out and soon 10K tells them "Hey hold on, you think this says Murphy?" pointing at a strip bar.

"Hell they might as well have his picture on the side." Doc jokes.

The team gets off the vehicle and enter the strip bar and can see Murphy sitting at the bar drinking.

Glancing to the side Murphy greets them sarcastically "Hey guys, what the hell took you so long? Oh and I see our little group is complete again, how wonderful."

"Murphy you son of a bitch." Roberta says angrily.

"Yeah, what she said." Doc agrees.

"Now, now Roberta is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Murphy says standing up and Roberta immediately slams Murphy against the bar counter and the Zombies around the bar get ready to attack.

"Hey, hey, hey. That hurt." Murphy says with his hands raised to the sides, calming down the Zs.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Roberta whispers threateningly.

"Hey come on chief, don't forget the mission. Come on." Doc tells her trying to get her to release Murphy from her hold.

Roberta gives in and shoves Murphy away taking a step backwards saying "you damn near got us killed. And you did kill millions of other people."

"Didn't you get the memo? The Apocalypse means never having to say you're sorry. I was just following the prime directive of this mission: Save Murphy's ass. Let's not forget, if I die, party is over for the human race. You wanna blame somebody? Blame that nut job Dr. Kurrian or you can blame your little buddy Citizen Z." Murphy replies coldly.

"Maybe we should tie you up for your own good." 10K says approaching Murphy.

Cassandra gets in his way and 10K looks at her surprised saying "Cassandra? You're alive."

Receiving no answer from Cassandra he asks "Cassandra? What did you do to her?"

"Save her life, what did you do?" Murphy snaps back.

"I'm sorry what is she wearing? Is that mildly impractical for the apocalypse?" Addy asks seeing Cassandras new attire consisting of a fur coat and a short golden top and miniskirt.

"You try dressing a classy Lady in Cheyenne Wyoming." Murphy replies.

"Hey is anybody else concerned, that there's all these Zs standing around here?" Doc asks nervously.

"Don't worry they're friendly, as long as I'm friendly." Murphy tells him.

"Come on Murphy we gotta get you to California." Roberta says.

"Yeah, about California, after everything that happened the nukes and all I'm not so sure I'm down with the whole saving the humanity thing. I'm not so sure humanity is worth saving." Murphy tells them.

"You're going to California." Roberta orders.

"You don't even know if California is still there." Murphy taunts.

"Look if you don't want to do it for humanity, do it for yourself. You need that antidote more than anybody, have you looked in the mirror lately? You may be styling but you're turning Zombie brother." Doc says hoping to convince him to come along peacefully.

"Brother, maybe there are worse things than being a Zombie, maybe being a starving, fearful, violent, vindictive human is worse. But hey it's the apocalypse, let's have some fun. Let me show you what I've been working on. Come on grab a seat you'll love this." Murphy says.

Seeing no one move he tells them "The apocalypse will still be waiting for us when we're done. Cassandra!" and gets up on the stage, while Cassandra turns on the power generator in the back.

"Hey, hey, hey so nice to see so many familiar faces in the audience tonight. Ladies and gentlemen let's hear it for the one the only Chantrell." Murphy announces before moving off the stage and a moment later Cassandra turns on the music while a Zombie dressed as a stripper comes on the stage and starts swinging around the pole on the stage.

"Oh my god." Addy says shocked and weirded out.

"Hope she ain't working for tips. Whoa I'm having a deja-vu." Doc jokes.

10K watches the Zombie swing around and blanks out, imagining Addy dancing on the pole.

Addy sees 10Ks far away look and hits him in the ribs lightly with her elbow.

"Get back to reality perv." Addy jokes.

"Wha.., sorry my mind took me somewhere else entirely." 10K replies blushing a bit.

"Murphy." Roberta says expectantly.

"I know right, wait it gets better." Murphy tells the Zombie begins to speed up till her arm rips off and it flies off the stage.

"Tada. I know I know the finale needs a little work but let's hear it for Chantrell." Murphy says laughing.

Someone enters the bar from the back entrance, clapping slowly and asks "is this a private show or can anybody watch. Uhh, Uhh, Uhh your weapons stay right where they are and we won't have to shoot anybody. There is enough Zombies in this world already." the man says aiming at the group with his rifle.

"What do you want?" Murphy asks annoyed.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Murphy would it?" the man asks.

"No?" Murphy replies unconvincingly.

"A lot of people are looking for you Mr. Murphy." the man tells him.

"This man he's our prisoner." Roberta says.

"Is that so, well he's my prisoner now." the man tells them.

"Uhh no sorry she's right we got dibs on him." Doc says.

"Yeah and we're telling him to California." Addy informs him.

"No you're not he's coming with me." The man replies.  
"To where?" Murphy asks.

"The highest bidder, the CDC in California aren't the only ones willing to pay for his blood." the man replies.

"Why does everybody talk about me like I'm not standing right here? You know there is only one problem with all of your plans with the Murphy. I'm not going anywhere with any of you." Murphy tells them and points to Cassandra "Hit it." Cassandra starts the music again and the Zs start to attack the group.

Everyone starts killing Zombies while the man follows Murphy and Cassandra out a side exist.

"We gotta get outta here." Roberta says following the bounty hunter.  
"I know I can't stand this music." Doc replies and everyone goes after Roberta and see her being strangled by a Zombie.  
"Warren!" Addy yells concerned.

10K grabs the fire extinguisher from the hook on the wall and runs towards the Zombie yelling "Look out." He rams the nuzzle into the Zombie ad squeezes the leaver causing the Zombie to swell up and explode, hitting everyone with its Zombie guts.

"Sorry." 10K says and they all get out of the strip bar.

"What do we do now Chief?" Doc asks Roberta.

"I made a promise to a little girl and I intend to keep it. We are going to find Murphy and get him to California and they're going to make a vaccine and save the world and I'm going to kill any bounty hunter that gets in my way." Roberta tells them while they all get their weapons ready.

"Any idea where Murphy went?" 10K asks and they all see a car speed by their position.

"That way" Roberta says leading the chase after Murphy.

* * *

AN: Hey guys I haven't figured out how I'm gonna split the chapters so I'll just update whenever I can after a writting session and might fuse a few chapters together later on. Hope you like the story so far, looking forward to reviews.

Also I'll mostly only write about the parts where 10K and Addy are involved since the rest will be pretty much Canon and I'll just give you a general description / reminder on what happens.


	4. Wyoming2

The survivalist Sniper and the handy Redhead

Murphy and Cassandra are running away from both the bounty hunter and their former travel partners with the bounty hunter leading the chase.

They get chased down a street and almost get run over by an SUV full of armed men wearing some kind of skull themed masks.

The bounty hunter takes aim and shoots the passengers in the car down, killing them but not giving them mercy.

Roberta and the others take cover behind a car while Murphy takes a turn and sends Cassandra in another direction.

The bounty hunter takes off after Murphy while Roberta and the others are still hiding behind the car until they see a truck pass them on either side of the street and the woman driving one of the trucks loads her shotgun and fires at tehm without warning. They all run to the other side of the car to take cover from her while 10K got into a position where he could take her out, leaning against a house corner but Roberta tells him to go after 10K and not questioning his leader he takes off to where Murphy and the bounty hunter went after glancing at the group one last time to make sure no one got hurt.

"What the hell is going on?" Addy yells.

"It's a damn Murphy free for all." Doc says exhausted and they then see the group the bounty hunter shot turn to zombies and come to their direction.

Breaking her cover Roberta yells "Time to go!" and runs down the street with Addy and Doc following her.

On the other side of the street a bulky man wearing a suit steps out of his vehicle and aims his bazooka at the car the group was previously hiding behind and blows it up.

Murphy is still running away from the bounty hunter, running through the backyards of the houses and the Zombies he passes start to follow him, signaling his position much to his dislike.

After getting out of the backyards he squats down behind a truck and looks around seeing and hearing what seems like a civil war with guns firing every where and everyone only looking out for themselves. After a minute or so a truck with a woman pulls up and Murphy approaches her friendly asking her for help, when she takes out a shotgun loaded with rubber ammunition and fires at Murphy, knocking the wind out of him. She then walks towards him, readying a cord to tie him up with. But luckily for Murphy Cassandra comes forth behind her and jumps at her biting her in her neck and starts to eat her. The woman falls to the ground screaming and dies shortly after.

Murphy gets up and walks over to them when he suddenly gets tackled by 10K.

"Ow stupid jerk." Murphy whines while 10K gets up and walks towards Murphy readying a cord of his own to tie Murphy up with but after a few steps 10K looks to his side and sees the bulky man with the bazooka aim at him. Reacting quickly he jumps out of the way but the shock wave of the blast throws him to the ground hard and he looses consciousness after seeing Murphy escape.

A few minutes later he gets woken up from his unconsciousness by Doc pulling him up from the ground and hefting his arm over his shoulder to support 10K to their hiding spot behind another car.

"You scared the hell out of me kid." Doc says looking at 10K.

"Not only you." Addy adds from the side.

"Where are we?" 10K asks confused.

"Don't worry we got you." Doc answers.

"What?" 10K yells.

"I said we got you." Doc repeats.

"I can't hear you." 10K yells.

"Why the hell is everybody shooting at everybody?" Addy yells pissed off, shooting at the people attacking them from behind the car.

"Cuz Murphy became a golden goose." Roberta says.

"We're sitting ducks here, we gotta split into groups and keep moving. 10K..." Roberta tells them.

"What?" 10K yells.

"I think he's deaf." Doc explains to Addy and Roberta.

"Doc you head to the alley, cut east and advance north. Addy you and 10K take the west side, let's flush them out!" Roberta orders.

"What about the bounty hunters?" Doc questions.

"Kill them too! 3,2,1, GO!" Roberta orders and everyone runs to their direction.

Roberta herself goes after the bounty hunter following Murphy.

In the meantime Murphy is hiding in an apartment building with the group of Zs which followed him and gets the idea to let someone who looks like himself be the bait, so he switches clothes with one of the Zombies and sends him out to distract the bounty hunter after him.

10K and Addy run down the street in the direction Roberta ordered them to and come to the apartment building and see the lack of Zombies so Addy signals for 10K to follow her inside, since he still regaining his hearing after having that bazooka explode next to him.

Getting in through a side entrance they follow the halls down, till Addy hears voices from behind themselves and she takes 10Ks hand, leading him into a side hallway, where she keads him into an room and tells him to hide behind the door, which he does. She goes one room further and hides behind a locker, waiting till the man which is searching for them is gone and after he left she goes to get 10K, but gets blindsided by a Zombie which has forced her against a wall, with her Z whacker the only thing keeping it away and at a safe distance where it can't bite her. She yells for 10K and after a bit he appears in the door and gets out his knife and stabs it in the head mercying it.

"Can you hear again now?" Addy asks 10K while she catches her breath.

"A little, everything is still much quieter than it's supposed to be, anyway you OK?" 10K replies concerned.

"Yeah, thanks." Addy says and leads them down the hallways of the apartment building looking for Murphy.

After running through the halls for a while, killing Zombies left and right with their hand guns or a hit with the Z whacker or a stab in the head in 10Ks case, they come to a staircase leading downstairs and get separated by a huge group of Zombies appearing from another room in between 10K and Addy.

10K runs down the stairs while Addy yells "10K." and runs down the hall, till she sees a door to the stairwell and gets in hoping to reach the same level 10K is at.

10K manages to loose the Zombies who went after him and is now walking through what looks like the basement of the building and suddenly gets swarmed by Zombies. Letting his flashlight he used to navigate in the basement fall he takes out his knife and starts stabbing Zombies who get close to him. Soon he is forced to flee because there were to many Zombies at once and he manages to get to a door which leads outside but it's chained up from the outside, so not knowing what else to do he screams for help while cutting down the Zombies as best as he can in the darkness.

Addy hears his screams and finds the door he's behind and yells "10K, I'm gonna get you out." while trying to rip open the door to no avail and then takes back a step, aiming her gun at the chain locking the door but misses and it was her last bullet.

She looks around, searching for something to bust the lock with while 10K starts to panic a bit and tells her "Get away, if I can't get out of this by myself and you open the door, you'll get hurt."

"I don't care I'm getting you outta there 10K." Addy yells frantically and tries to jam the door open with a monkey wrench but it doesn't work.

10K has run out of weapons by now since his knifes broke after the rapid and fast stabbing through Zombie heads and there is no room to use his rifle in, so that left him with one last weapon, his slingshot. He gets it out and tries to reach for ammunition till he remembers that he doesn't have any left. So he starts to accept his fate, that he's going to die and turn today until he feels something shifting in his jacket pocket.

Sticking his free hand in the pocket he gets out Addys necklace and thinks "what the hell might as well try."

He loads the necklace in his slingshot, aims and fires, the necklace rips through the head of Zombies and he thinks "there may be hope yet." He runs to the last of the dead Zombies and pulls out the necklace, loading it again and fires it at the Zs coming from the other side, getting a similar result.

Addy started hitting the chain with the butt of her Z whacker, not knowing what else to do and refusing to leave without 10K and manages to get it open. Addy lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she sees 10K with his slingshot ready to fire at the Zombies down the hall, coming towards him.

"Thanks for not giving up on me." 10K tells her, going out the door quickly and blocking it with a chair which was lying around.

"You'd do the same for me." Addy smiles, able to relax slightly now that 10K isn't in immediate mortal danger anymore.

"So very true." 10K replies quietly but Addy still manages to hear it and grins a bit.

10K sees a faucet outside the building and turns it on and luckily water comes out.

"Want some too?" He asks Addy who comes over and washes her hands before cupping them and drinking the water which pools in them.

10K takes Addy's mothers necklace from the slingshot and starts to clean it, before drinking some water himself.

"Addy, I think you should wear your mothers necklace again. I mean even if you feel guilty about having to mercy her, by doing that and holding onto it for so long you saved my life today. It was the only thing left for me to defend myself with." 10K tells her and gets behind her, moving her hair out of the way and puts the necklace back around her neck, like she used to wear it a few months ago.

"Thanks." Addy smiles sadly reminded at her mothers death and fiddles with the necklace a bit before getting ready to go on. They then start their way to the meeting point Roberta told them about hoping that the others had more luck then them.

Meanwhile Doc after almost getting killed by a sniper, made his way to the location of the sniper and has taken him out with much difficulty since he ended up brawling with the man and Doc isn't exactly in his prime anymore, after he finishes the man off killing him with a letter opener Murphy comes out of his hiding spot in the closet of the room and takes off running down the hallway.

Somewhere else Roberta has found the bounty hunter and after following him, sees Cassandra run from where the hunter went into and then goes after her suspecting that she'll lead her to Murphy.

She follows her into the apartment building and is now going cautiously through the halls of the building searching for Murphy and after getting shot at fights a hunter who wants to stop her from getting to Murphy. She gets hit in the head and falls to the floor unconscious, the last thing she sees is the bounty hunter she followed earlier beat the guy who knocked her out to death.

The man then wakes her up by holding smelling salts under her nose. He then helps her up and she tells him "Thanks, we gotta go up. I'm out." the man hands her a clip of ammunition and she thanks him and they take off down the halls headed to the roof, where Murphy has fled to.

Roberta and the bounty hunter meet up with Doc, rescuing him from 3 very hungry Zombiens and get to the roof, seeing him stand on the edge of the roof looking like he wants to jump.

Roberta tries to get Murphy to calm down but Murphy jumps off the building and lands in a pool filled with Zombies which break his fall. Roberta, the hunter and Doc then get back chasing Murphy, who didn't get hurt much by the fall and has climbed out of the pool and is now running away again.

Murphy ran to the garage he parked the van he got from the pharmaceutical company, starts the car and backs off. Seeing Cassandra he halts the car and shouts "Get in." before the window next to him gets broken by Addy smashing it with her Z whacker. She then drags Murphy out of the car and starts to beat him up.

"Addy I think he's had enough." 10K says gently, catching up to her after she ran ahead at seeing Murphy about to get away again.

Addy didn't hear 10K in her rage and is still beating up Murphy until Roberta, Doc and the bounty hunter arrive. Roberta pries Addy of Murphy and the bounty hunter immediately gets out his gun threatening Murphy.

"What did I ever do to her?" Murphy asks confused but no one cares.

Roberta shakes her asking "You OK? what's wrong?" concerned.

Addy starts to calm down. "Just because this asshole thinks he can do what he want I, I mean we, we almost lost 10K. He was trapped in a basement with about 50 Zombies without any real weapon." Addy tells her sniffling a bit because of her emotional state.

"Hey Addy, I'm OK. You managed to get me out in time, everything is fine." 10K says, grabbing her arms gently, making her look at him.

"You almost died right in front of me, everything is not fine." Addy replies shaking.

"Come here. You know I'm not that easy to get rid off." 10K tells her hugging her to his chest and Addy hugs him back, wiping her tears into his Jacket.

"Hell kid only you can take on 50 Zs unarmed and live to tell about it." Doc jokes.

"I wasn't unarmed I had my slingshot and a necklace." 10K corrects him.

Doc chuckles at 10Ks response.

Everyone then gets into the van, with Murphy and Cassandra tied up in the back and drive out of town, after getting their supplies.

During the ride away from Wyoming 10K works on the bear pelt he has with him and after finishes the work, scoots over to Addy who is lying across from him, tired after everything that happened.

"Here I have something for you." 10K tells her and drapes the bear pelt now functioning as a cape over her shoulder and shows her how to close it, he attached a belt buckle on the front side of it so Addy can slip it on and off easily. (AN: supposed to be something like the blanket Addy wears since episode 6)

"Oh cool, thanks." Addy replies surprised that he'd give her this and at his ingenuity on how to use the pelt.

"You're welcome, hope it'll be warm enough when we're outside again." 10K says shyly.

"I'm sure it will." Addy replies and smiles as she feels the fabric of the pelt and then uses it to get comfortable and get some sleep.


	5. Joining the convoy

The survivalist Sniper and the handy Redhead

The team Xray-Delta-Xray is going up a hill, when Murphy starts to complain.

"We're going the wrong direction, again!"

"You left us no choice, too much fallout in the west." Roberta replies.

"Again, that was not my fault." Murphy defends himself.

"Murphy don't make me have to explain the term fail safe doomsday weapon again, please." Doc tells him.

"How do you even know California is still there?" Murphy asks.

"You could be right, but you better hope it's still there. Move." Vasquez the bounty hunter they teamed up with says and shoves Murphy forward.

"You are not the boss of me. She is." Murphy tells him, standing in his way and nodding at Roberta.

"I can handle this, Move." Roberta says stopping the two from fighting and repeats Vasquez actions sarcastically.

"Gladly." Murphy says and continues walking again.

After a few minutes of wandering through the wasteland, away from the fallout they see smoke rising up. Roberta stops the group and says "10K let me see your scope." 10K gives her his rifle, waits at her side and asks what are we gonna do about her?" he asks looking over to Cassandra.

"Cassandra?" Roberta asks.

"She's not Cassandra not anymore." 10K replies.

"Maybe there is a way back for her when we get to California." Roberta tells him, trying to keep a positive attitude.

"Maybe." 10K answers doubtfully.

A truck with some vehicles loaded on it drives by not far from them, headed for where they have seen the smoke.

"Is that some kind of post apocalyptic wagon train?" Doc asks.

"Well it ain't the three-ten to Uma." Roberta replies sarcastically.

She looks through the scope and sees the Truck coming into an ambush

"It's gonna be a slaughter." Addy says seeing the scene.

"Well you can't travel through a valley without an ambush, didn't anybody ever watch westerns growing up?" Murphy jokes.

Down at the road the convoy tries to fend of the robbers, who have taken cover behind a flipped over car and some others have come up from behind them on SUVs and started shooting at them.

"looks like they're holding them off. For now." Doc says.

"Not bad for a bunch of sitting ducks." Roberta laughs.

"Do you think we should, I don't know. Help them?" Doc asks.

"Think less like a missionary and more like a mercenary. Let's wait and steal the vehicles from the victor." Vasquez tells them standing across from them.

"We may not be able to save the world, but maybe we can save them. 10K and Vasquez that way. Addy you're with me. Doc you watch him and her." Roberta tells them pointing at Murphy.

They split up like Roberta ordered them to and Vasquez and 10K have taken position near the robbers behind the car and Vasquez is leaning out from his rock wall he's hiding behind and fires at them, only wounding one, who is running away and gets onto an ATV.

10K shoots one of the robbers driving by them in the head killing him instantly and then takes out the one Vasquez wounded.

"That's one way to play it." Vasquez says looking at 10K impressed at his marksmanship.

Addy and Roberta have taken position behind a part of the truck and wait for one of the guys on the ATV to drive by and Addy knocks him off his bike with her Z whacker and Roberta then finishes him off shooting him in the head saying "Good luck where you're going."

Murphy waiting a safe distance away suddenly hears a weird noise and gets a vision of a white Zombie kneeling behind a bush and wonders "Hmm that's weird."

Addy and Roberta check the other vehicle following the Truck and come across a truck loaded with people dying from radiation poisoning. "I got this" Addy tells her and starts to check on the sick.

Roberta goes to the front of the Trucks and greets the leader of the group.

"Sam Custer, your timing is what one might call fortuitous." The man says shaking her hand.

"Roberta Warren, Sometime things work out." Roberta says shaking his hand.

"We're heading to Edmonton trying to outrun the fallout. How about you?"Sam asks.

"Headed east too. This is quite a setup you got here." Roberta says looking at the modified truck.

Sam then tells her that he used to be a long haul trucker and build the vehicles with his son and asks them if they want to join them on their way since they can use the firepower. Roberta talks it over with Addy and Vasquez.

"Can't take all their stuff." Roberta tells them.

"Look we got strength in numbers plus water, food, shelter and certainly beats walking, but..." Addy says.

"But what?" Roberta asks.

"But the sick, I highly doubt that they're going to make it to where they are going." Addy explains.

"That medical wagon is a Zombie bomb waiting to go off." Roberta says but still agrees to join the caravan.

10K, Vasquez and 2 other men roll the car blocking their passage away and head inside the makeshift wall of their camp side, when 10K hears a Zombie in the plains next to them and twirls around instantly his rifle raised to shoot and looks for the Zombie but can't find it so he cautiously heads inside the wall looking around confused that the Z escaped so quickly. After getting stoned with Doc and wrecking ball a member of the caravan with Z weed, something wrecking ball tells them about Murphy gets put into the medical wagon with Addy and Doc rides with wrecking ball in the supplies car, while the others take position along the Truck with 10K sitting at the highest lookout point like usual. Murphy tells Cassandra telepathically to join him in the medical wagon and she comes over to them, jumping aboard.

They then start to drive again, headed for Edmonton.

Driving by a site of a car crash they see the corpses of people with their faces missing.

"Have you ever seen that before? Looks like their brains were eaten before they turned." Roberta asks.

"Blasters eat nothing but brains." Sam replies.

"Blasters?" Roberta inquires.

"killed by the blast. Mutated by the radiation. They hunt in packs, ugly as they are fast and probably watching us right now." Sam explains.

During their ride 10K kills a blaster but is surprised that it manages to dodge or survive 2 of his shots. Meanwhile Addy takes care of the sick on the medical wagon as best as she can, since they are going to die either way.

They then get attacked by the bandits again but manages to take them out. Behind them headed for the medical wagon some bandits catch up on their ATVs and drive by after killing the one guard that was on the car.

Doc and wrecking ball have to jump out of the supply car, when two bandits jump on the car and are trying to smash in their window. The bandits take the car and pass the lead truck with their ATVs in tow.

The leader of the convoy wants to keep going because their supplies are on the truck but Roberta manages to convince him to stop, because the other car has fallen behind.

The medical truck stops when they reach the position Doc and wrecking ball jumped out of and Murphy and Addy come see if they're OK. Murphy sees the 3 blasters eyeing them not far away and tells Addy to start the truck while trying to communicate with them but fails to succeed.

Seeing Murphy telepathy not work Addy goes into the truck and starts it just in time, because Doc Murphy and wrecking ball managed to get up on it before she pulls away but the blasters are not far behind.

Arriving at the truck Addy stops the car and Roberta opens the passenger side door saying "Hey."

"Those blaster things, they totally jammed Murphy. He haywired, nobody will be save." Addy tells her out of breath.

"We'll be rolling in a few." Roberta tells her.

"OK, I'll cover the medical wagon." Addy replies.

"Got it." Roberta says and informs Sam that they have to start driving again.

He soon agrees but the blasters managed to catch up and start attacking the convoy.

Vasquez gets jumped by one who is trying to bite his head off but Roberta manages to shoot it off in time but the blaster then looks at them funnily before retreating showing it has intelligence.

Roberta, 10K and Vasquez look at the scene with wonder and they then start to drive off again.

After driving a bit they come across Cassandra and the supply wagon. Doc comes over to her and pulls out an axe lodged in her back, seeing that she is being very unresponsive. She then sees Murphy and walks over to him. The convoy leader wants to drive the supply car since he has many memories with it but Roberta argues with him since he's the only one who knows how to drive the truck and while they're arguing Murphy and Cassandra sneak by and steal the car driving off ahead of them.

"I did not see that move coming." Vasquez says seeing the car drive away.

Sam starts the truck again and they continue to follow the road.

Back on the medical wagon Addy sees the blasters catching up and yells "Warren, we got a situation. Pick it up."

10K hears her and shouts "here they come." and starts to shoot at the blasters following the medical wagon.

Addy fires at them herself but only had 3 shots left, she then turns around to see Sam's son has passed away and turned and the whole medical wagon is now only consisting of Zombies and herself.

Addy manages to get past the normal slow Zombies simply pushing them aside before the what seems to be the leader of the blasters jumps on the car, focusing on her.

10K then appears behind her and offers his hand to help her get on the roof of the medical wagon to climb over to the main truck.

They then walk down the truck, meeting up with Doc, Vasquez and Roberta.

Doc manages to shoot the leader of the truck but he manages to hold on and climb along the side of the truck.

Vasquez shoots some blasters but only manages to slow them down.

Roberta climbs to the cabin of the truck and tells Sam to drive faster in order to break through a barricade, made by the bandits. They break through but Roberta then looks into the side mirror and sees many Zombies coming closer to their position by climbing over the cars loaded on the back of the truck.

She tells that they have to get off, but he doesn't care and the blaster leader jumps on their windshield.

She says "Clutch."

"Yeah" Sam agrees and hits the break hard, throwing it off and then continues to drive forward as fast as possible.

The Xray Delta Xray group then jump of the truck since the blasters managed to reach their position.

They land on the roadside and watch the truck drive off into a wodden area, before it explodes.

"I've never jumped of a moving vehicle my whole life and now twice in one day, boom." Doc complains.

The team then heads back to the medical vehicle, which has stopped since the driver got turned , when all of the Zombies climbed over to the main truck.

"You sure about Minneapolis?" Roberta asks Addy.

"wrecking ball was going on about some herbal cure for the Zombie virus being cocked up by an old genetically modified food lab out there." Addy informs them.

"Wait hold on. Marijuana, Zombies and gmos, what could go wrong?" Doc laughs.

They soon manage to get the car started and follow after Murphy and Cassandra headed to Minneapolis.


	6. Z weed plantation

The survivalist Sniper and the handy Redhead

Murphy and Cassandra have arrived at the former lab for genetically modified food and enters the compound pretending to be one of the volunteers who try to get a specific sample of a plant called batch 47. He joins the group of volunteers and listens to the leader of the compound holding a speech saying that even though it's dangerous and some will lose their lives, it will be worth it since batch 47 is a cure for the Zombie virus. The volunteers believe him and excited to be given the chance to help find the cure that will save mankind.

After his speech the leader goes into the main building and orders the guards to send the next two harvesters, since the previous ones have most likely been killed by now. Murphy follows him and convinces him that he's the Murphy everyone is talking about and makes plans to help him get the plant, since Zombies are harmless to him. The leader sees the great opportunity and agrees that they should try harvesting the pant using Murphy's control over Zombies but he first sends in two other harvesters since he's not ready to go in yet and doesn't want to waste time.

Soon after the Delta Xray Delta group pulls up in front of the gates of the compound and approach the guard.

"You guys harvesters here for the cure?" The guard asks.

"Yeah that's right." Roberta tells him.

"You're armed." The man notices.

"Uhh, Yeah." Addy replies since it's obvious.

"Good, harvesters wait in the garage until you're called, the others will give you the rundown." the man tells them and opens the gate so they can go through.

The team enter the compound and look around "Think Murphy's here?" Addy asks.

"Yeah he's here I can smell him." Roberta replies.

"I think you're smelling the Z-weed." Doc tells her taking in a deep breath.

The woman who was the last one to enter as a harvester falls down halfway out of the building screaming for help, while a Zombie is dragging her back into the building.

The group runs over and Vasquez shoots the Zombie in the head but he doesn't stop moving, so he grabs the makeshift axe lying next to the woman and carves the Zombies head in while the others try to pull her away from the Zombie and its vines. After a few strikes the woman is free and the guard comes over seeing the holdup and says "Hey, told you people to move into the garage where it's safe."

"Safety first huh?" Doc asks.

"You got a problem?" The man threatens.

"No, no brother just here for the cure." Doc replies and they go over into the garage with 10K helping the woman, since her leg is cut.

They get her into the garage and let her down next to a sleeping child.

"You OK?" Roberta asks.

"Yeah I think so." the woman replies while Doc treats her wound.

"Mama, did you find it?" The girl asks waking up.

"Not yet sweetie but we're getting close, now lie back down." the woman replies and lies the child back down to sleep.

After she fell asleep the woman tells the team the story behind her, which is that the girl has a disease from drug resistant bacteria and that she found her and adopted her after her family and her own died. Addy goes over to console the woman and then sees a tractor standing in the garage and asks the woman "Hey does this thing have a radio?"

"Yeah, radio air conditioning, leather seats I used to drive one on my fathers farm." the woman answers.

"Excellent, now if only the batteries were charged." Addy says.

10K who is standing guard at the entrance to the garage whistles, signaling Roberta to come over and tells her "I think I know where Murphy is."

"Cassandra" Roberta says seeing her former friend squat infront of the greenhouse containing batch 47.

"The kid's right Murphy won't be far, must be in the greenhouse." Vasquez says.

"What is he doing in there?" Roberta wonders.

Meanwhile Murphy and the leader enter the tent containing batch 47 and Murphy keeps the Phytozombies away from them for the most part, until they reach batch 47, which is growing on a huge Zombie entangled in vines. Upon reaching the Zombie the leader tells Murphy to get a few leaves and one seedpod, since he doesn't want to stress the plant out. Murphy collects the needed parts and the Zombies around them start to get angry, since he's hurting them because they are all connected by the vines. So Murphy and the leader hurry out of the greenhouse.

Addy manages to start the radio in he tractor and scans through signals, hoping to get Citizen Z and after a bit of searching she has luck and hears Citizen Z calling for them.

"Citizen Z this is Delta Xray Delta are you there? This is Addison Carver from Delta Xray Delta do you copy?" Addy says into the microphone.

"Addy. Yeah this is Citizen Z I copy you." Simon says delighted.

"Copy Citizen Z but you're breaking up." Addy replies.

"I'm glad you're alive but things here are, listen I can't talk long can I get an update on Murphy?" he asks.

"Murphy is alive." Addy confirms.

"Can I talk to him?" Simon asks.

"He's currently out of contact but we know where he is." Addy tells him.

"Is he off mission?" Simon asks.

"Roger that, he's off mission and getting weird." Addy confirms.

"You must get him back on mission, repeat you must get him back on mission. The CDC lab in California is still awaiting your arrival. There is still a chance for a vaccine. The last known Coordinates for the CDC lab are as follows…"

Addy manages to write down the first half of the coordinates but the connection breaks up before he can finish.

"Citizen Z are you there?" Addy asks but doesn't get any response.

Murphy and the leader, having gotten out of the greenhouse and back to the lab are testing the batch 47 and the dosage needed, and manage to get a Zombie to say brains. They celebrate the success thinking that they have found the Zombie virus cure and the leader tells him that they're still gonna need help getting the plant out of the greenhouse given how the Zombies reacted the last time.

Cassandra comes over to Murphy and tells him that their team has arrived and Murphy tells the leader that he has the people for the job.

10K goes over to the team, leaving his lookout spot and tells them "Cassandra just went into the lab I think she saw me."

"What do you want to do? Come out and jump him?" Vasquez suggests.

"No I don't like waiting, bad things happen when we're waiting."Roberta replies.

"Well we could take the guards hostage, search the compound for him." He then offers.

"I like that plan. 10K, Doc you create a diversion..." Roberta replies.

"Or you could just walk up and say hello like civilized people." Murphy tells them coming up from behind them.

"Hello my ass." Roberta says.

"You know these folks?" the leader asks surprised.

"Oh we've covered quite a bit of ground together." Murphy replies.

"Yes we have and dude seriously, I'm getting tired of chasing your bony ass all over the damn apocalypse." Doc snaps.

"What are we waiting around for this man is our prisoner." Vasquez says and moves to go over to Murphy but Roberta holds him back.

"Chill out Rambo. Never gonna happen." Murphy tells him amused.

"Why not?" Vasquez asks.

"Because the whole trip to California won't be necessary there is a cure for the Zombie virus right here right there in that greenhouse and all we have to do is go in there and get it." Murphy tells them.

"Batch 47 is real, we just tested it, a bonefied Zombie miracle." the leader tells them.

"Well think about it. No more relying on me to safe the human race. It's a win-win right? "Murphy says.

"No that is not our fight." Roberta replies but the woman they helped earlier cuts in "please, if there is any hope..."

Roberta looks annoyed but agrees to give the plant a shot.

10K and Addy stay in the garage and Addy tries to get in contact with Citizen Z again while 10K surveys the compound, making sure it's safe.

The leader then equips the team with different weapons, since guns are useless against the Phytozombies. They enter the greenhouse and manage to get the needed plant parts and get out but they lost Murphy along the way, because he took another route.

Running out the backdoor Murphy comes across Kurian, who tells Murphy that he now plans to use Murphy to make every human into a human-zombie hybrid like himself and Murphy believes him and sees the advantages of that.

The others have run out the entrance and see the same bulky, well dressed man from Wyoming with many goons talking with the leader of the compound, while the harvesters and Addy are watching the scene. The man upon seeing the group introduces him as the vice president of the Zero-cartell, the Scorpion and then demands the batch 47 plants. They hand it over to him, while 10K is lying on the garage roof, aiming at the mans head, ready to gun him down if signaled so by Roberta or Addy.

Murphy and Kurian also arrive to see the man and they split up to hide, Murphy hides in the greenhouse while Kurian runs of somewhere else.

The Scorpion then tells the group and onlookers that they're going to test the batch on a human, and while the leader of the compound tells him that they don't know what dosage will be viable for a human the Scorpion ignores this and tests the batch on the leader, makign him smoke some of the batch 47 plant.

The leader inhales the smoke and then turns more Zombie like so the Scorpion shoots him in the head mercying him.

A goon then comes over with Kurian in tow and the scorpion takes him with him and appoints 2 new leaders of the compound before leaving.

Murphy who is still hiding in the greenhouse sees the 2 people the Scorpion left in charge run around with gasoline containers, wanting to light the place on fire and Murphy gets the huge Zombie to free himself from most of his vines and follow him outside, only the Zombie just follows him so he can eat him.

Murphy runs away and manages to get to the entrance, where the others help him, 10K also helps since he came down from the roof after the scorpion left.

Doc and Roberta are trying to cut through the vines holding Murphy, while Vasquez tells 10K and Addy "Get down." 10K manages to pull Addy to the side, out of the line of fire and Vasquez starts to shoot at the Zombie, having no effect other than causing Murphy pain.

Addy and 10K then simultaneously attack the Zombie from behind, Addy with her Z-whacker and 10K with his knife. Both attacks have barely any effect and they get thrown to the ground by the Zombie.

Vasquez and Cassandra then try to stop the Zombie, but both only succeed in slowing it down.

Addy, getting up sees the fan behind them and says "10K, the vines. Help me." 10K gets the idea and both pull on the vines, feeding them into the fan. The Zombie then gets pulled in by the vines while Murphy screams and tells them not to kill him.

The fan sucks in the Zombie and kill it, spraying the outside with Zombie guts and infecting one of the guards.

10K says "good thinking." and they fist bump upon seeing their action succeed.

Roberta tells them to get out and they all leave, dragging Murphy with them, who has fallen unconscious and Addy and Doc, go to the garage, giving the woman some left over leaves from the plant so she can try and safe her daughter.

They then get in the car they took from the now dead Zero goons and drive away with a disappointed Murphy.

They then drive south, since in west there is still too much fallout and on the road they meet up with Serena, who is pregnant with Murphy's child and they take her with them since she is close to having the baby. Murphy and the rest are shocked by this but still try to give Serena as much care as possible.


	7. Meeting the Mennonite

The survivalist Sniper and the handy Redhead

The group is running away from a herd of Zs through a former festival in Wisconsin.

10K and Addy are leading the group with Addy helping Serena, since she has trouble running because of her pregnancy.

10K clears the way of stray Zombies with his rifle and notices a poster from the festival.

"Wisconsin cheese day parade?" he asks surprised that there is such a thing.

"Hahaha, you betcha." Addy laughs.

The continue their track up hill, till they reach a giant cheese wheel and Serena has to puke.

Addy comforts her while she is throwing up and Doc seeing the cheese goes over to it and cuts out a small piece.

"Oh hold on is that real cheese?" Doc asks.

"Gotta be the worlds biggest wheel of cheese." 10K jokes and cuts out a large piece of cheese with his kukuri like knife as well since they have no more food left.

"It's not real, come on guys we gotta go." Roberta tells them.

"No it is real." Doc tells her chewing on his small piece of cheese.

"Come on we gotta move." Vasquez tells them.

"Let's move." Roberta repeats.

"She's not well enough to continue running." Addy tells her taking care of Serena.

"Got an idea. Outta my way Doc, I need that cheese." Roberta tells him, going over to the wheel.

"Oh come on can't a man eat a giant cheese wheel in peace?" Doc complains.

"No, remember phillie?" Roberta asks.

"Oh no are you thinking, what I think you're thinking?" Doc asks.

"I am." Roberta replies.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Murphy says.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes. I got it." Addy tells them and goes over to the wooden plank holding the cheese wheel back and removes it.

She then takes position with Roberta behind the wheel and counts to three, upon reaching three they roll the cheese wheel down the hill taking out about 1/3 of the Zombies.

"Damn." Vasquez says looking at the carnage.

"How long do you think it will go?" 10K asks amused by the scene.

"For a while I'm pretty sure it's all downhill from here to the Mississippi. Now it's time to go. If anybody asks..." Roberta tells them.

"We were nowhere near Wisconsin." Everyone but Vasquez finishes.

They then continue running down the road till they get lucky and find a working car.

After riding in the car for a while Addy tells Roberta "Warren we need to pull over." and upon stopping Addy goes outside to the fields with Serena who has to puke again.

In the meantime Doc is talking to Murphy "Well aren't you at least gonna talk to her? Come on Murphy she don't bite."

"We all know that's not true." Murphy replies.

Roberta is looking over a map with Vasquez who asks "What's her story?" looking at Serena.

"Hah, what happens in weird Zombie apocalypse community stays in weird Zombie apocalypse Community." Roberta tells him.

"yeah, been there." Vasquez says amused.

Addy goes over to Murphy while Serena is still puking in the field.

"She wants you." Addy tells Murphy.

"So?" Murphy asks.

"So she says that talking to you makes her feel better and that she can't get in the car unless you make her feel better." Addy tells him annoyed at him.

"No." Murphy says almost pouting.

"Murphy." Roberta warns him.

"What?" Murphy asks annoyed.

Roberta signals him to go over to Serena and Murphy sighs, doing what he's told.

After Serena calmed down they get back to the car and Serena tells Murphy the story of how they got the idea of using a Zombie bear, until she has to puke again.

Murphy not liking it goes over to Roberta, who is talking with Addy.

"Can't we just leave her?" He asks.

"No we can't we gotta find a save place for her and your baby. Anything happens to you that kid is plan B." Roberta tells him.

"Plan B? What exactly are you planning on doing with it?" Murphy asks but doesn't get a response.

Vasquez then tells them about a community a few miles east of their position and they decide to check it out.

They then get shot at from 3 people using a hill as cover.

The group takes cover behind their vehicle and 10K checks who is shooting at them.

"Two guys with hunting caps and a seriously pissed of girl, hey she has my same gun." 10K tells them.

"Why are they shooting at us?" Doc asks.

"Maybe has something to do with this nice Zero ride we got here, our Mexican friends can't be too popular around here." Vasquez tells them. 10K sees one assailant leave his cover a bit and takes him out. "One down." he tells them.

Roberta then forms a plan but before she can finish Serena, having taken an assault rifle shot up the attackers, emptying her whole clip at them shouting at them for shooting at a pregnant woman.

The group peers out from their cover and Doc whispers to Murphy. "I'm starting to like this girl."

"Yeah." Murphy replies. Vasquez reaches into the car, takes a radio from the car and hides it in his bagpack.

"I think it's time for a new vehicle." Roberta orders and they take the truck the attackers came in.

In the car Murphy and Serena are playing around with Roberta and Vasquez sitting in the front seats driving.

An hour maybe two later they reach a farm.

"Well we've seen Amish Zombies, Mormon Zombies if we get Mennonite Zombies we've got ourselves a trifecta." Addy jokes, getting out of the truck with the rest of them.

"Something must have happened here, it didn't look that way 6 months ago." Vasquez tells them taking out a pair of binoculars and checking the situation.

"Well there is surviving lifestock, that's a good sign." Vasquez tells them seeing an animal at the barn.

"Yeah but we're not going in blind. So Vasquez, you take the North and 10K you take south.

Addy and I have overwatch be back in 20." Roberta orders and 10K and Vasquez leave in their respective directions.

Vasquez goes to a secluded corner and listens to the radio chatter of the Zeroes, who are talking about something regarding Murphy in Spanish.

10K walking through the field to the South sees a few farmers standing on the field and tries to talk to them but they shout something and try to run away.

10K hears something hears and turns around, seeing 2 Zombies closing in fast. He strikes the first one down with the butt of his rifle, and gets sprayed with some white powder coming out of its head.

The next Zombie he takes out with his knife, since the Z grabbed his rifle.

Another Zombie has reached the group of farmers and 10K shoots it down.

He then sees a Zombie sheep run towards the group and kills it as well.

The group sees that 10K has the white powder on him and runs away shouting "Giftpulver. Bleib weg, bleib weg."

"Hey?" 10K shouts confused and follows them to the houses.

"Hey, Hello? Anybody? I'm not trying to hurt you. Somebody in our group needs some help. A safe place to stay, that's all. Hello?" 10K shouts, seeing the people go in the houses and ignore him. He then makes his way back to the group.

Addy seeing him tells Roberta "We got 10K, Vasquez?"

"Not yet." Roberta replies.

10K reaches the group and gets sniffed by Cassandra who backs off fearful.  
"So?" Roberta asks.

"Yeah there are still people here but they ran away from me." 10K tells them.

"Zombies?" Doc asks.

"The usual. Oh and there is also Zombie sheep." 10K tells them.

"Zombie sheep? Why not." Doc replies sarcastically.

"What's all that?" Roberta asks seeing the white powder on 10K.

"Uh, came out of a Zs head when I killed it, I don't know maybe powdered brains?" 10K jokes.

"Wash that crap off, who knows what kind of Zombie cooties are in there." Roberta tells him and gives him a handkerchief while Doc is laughing at 10Ks joke.

"So we going in or not?" Murphy asks.

"Yeah but carefully. Something about this doesn't feel right." Roberta tells them.

"Never stopped us before." Addy says and gets back in the back of the truck.

They drive up to the houses and Vasquez comes over.

"What happened to you?" Roberta asks.

"A few Zs. I found this." Vasquez tells them.

"What is it?" Roberta asks.

"A ham." Vasquez tells them and throws it over to Doc who catches it.

"And for you. Strawberry Jam. Top 5 missed foods right?" Vasquez tells them handing the jars of Jam to Roberta and Addy.

"Thanks." Addy says.

"How are you always finding this stuff?" Roberta asks surprised.

"Well you found the key to my heart. Smoked pig." Doc jokes.

"Why don't you have white powder on you?" Roberta asks.

"White powder?" Vasquez questions.

They then hear Zombies, coming out of a house and they attack them, Addy kills the first one with her Z whacker but gets hit by the powder and coughs a bit.

Vasquez stops Roberta from going in close as well and Roberta tell the others "Fall back, come on outta there."

10K is about to shoot a Zombie when Roberta yells "10K behind you heads up." 10K turns around seeing 2 farmers with forks running at the Zombie and steps out of the way, killing it with his kukuri one the farmers have it contained.

To the other side of 10K Doc knocked a Zombie to the ground by swinging the ham under its feet and 10K stabs his kukuri to its head as well, getting hit by the powder again.

The head of the farmers then talks to the group since the Zs are taken care of.

"You really should not be here." he says.

10K is looking tired and barely able to stand but tries to hide it as best as he can.

"We're not trying to be a problem. One of our people, she needs a place to have her baby." Roberta tells him.

The farmer looks at Serena surprised.

"Can I talk to a leader? An elder?" Roberta asks.

"No, no all our leaders and elders are dead and it's not safe for you here. The white powder, we have anthrax here." the man tells them pointing to 10K.

"Alright folks, time to go there is no room at this inn. Sorry for your trouble."

"Everyone has trouble these days." The farmer replies.

"Aint that the truth."Roberta replies and they walk back to their car, but 10K falls down and looses consciousness for a bit.

Addy and Doc are immediately by his side. Doc checks his temperatur.

"Oh man he's burning up."

"He has it, this disease." the man says.

"We gotta get him outta here." Doc panics.

"And take him where?" Roberta asks.

"I don't know somewhere without anthrax and anthrax Zombies and anthrax sheep?" Doc replies.

"What he needs is antibiotics. You got any of those?" Vasquez asks him.

"Yeah maybe." Doc replies and runs back to the car. At the car Serenas water breaks.

"What the hell is that?" Murphy asks.

"Water broke daddyo." Doc replies.

"Well don't just stand there fix it." Murphy demands.

"It's all good, won't be long now papa." Serena tells Murphy.

10K gets taken to a room full of people sick with anthrax and is given a little bit of medicine there.

"What is she giving him?" Doc asks.

"Cipro they get it from the farm next to us. It won't cure him but it will help." the leader tells them.

"Then why only give him one pill?" Doc asks.

"We have to give some to everyone." the farmer tells them.

"You have enough for everyone to survive?" Vasquez questions him but is met with silence.

Addy is in a barren with Murphy and Serena helping them in delivering the baby. A woman of the community brings them water and blankets for the delivery and Addy tells her to get Doc.

Vasquez and Roberta go outside to talk "We need to talk about your boy. They don't have enough Cipro to cure all of their people. Rationing their supply only means slowing down death but if they don't pick some of them to live..." Vasquez tells her.

"And 10K is not even one of them."Roberta says.

Doc rushes to the barren and tries to treat Serena as best as he can.

Addy asks him "How is 10K?" sounding concerned.

"He's hanging in there but it's not looking good without enough medication." Doc tells her.

Roberta, Vasquez are talking to the lead farmer, asking about someplace where they might get some more medicine.

"Most town are on route 22." the man tells them.

"Which means most have been picked over by now." Vasquez says.

"Mr. Epp at the next farm brings supply to eppwood, it's a small town not many people know and there is a small pharmacy there." the leader tells them.

"Why haven't you gone?" Roberta asks.

"Too far, too dangerous and we lost our horses." the man tells her.

"Vasquez and I can take the car and go check it out." Addy suggests.

"Good." Roberta agrees and leaves to update Doc.

"I can go with you. This town is not easy to find and maybe there is also things useful for my community." the man tells Addy.

"Ok you navigate." Addy replies and the three of them get into the car and take off to the town.

After a while they reach the town and get to the pharmacy.

They look around checking for anything useful and Addy takes a few things, like pens and condoms intending to give them to 10K as a present.

They then get to the back of the store and see a man lying on the floor with a syringe sticking out of his arm.

"Is he?" Addy asks then alerts the man to their presence. The guy used to be the store owner and used up all the medication, he asks them to kill him because he doesn't want to go on living like this anymore. They refuse but the man moves to attack them and Vasquez mercies him. The farm leader is shocked by this asking them if killing is really better and dying. And they have to drive back empty handed.

On the farm Murphy is freaking out and Doc tries to calm him down but doesn't do much good since he can't do much with the weird pregnancy Serena is experiencing.

Vasquez, Addy and the farmer arrive back at the farm and Roberta asks them "Anything?" but Addy shakes her head negative.

The farmer is talking to one of the women on the farm and then turns to the rest telling them "Your man you must come to him."

Addy asks "10K?" sounding very concerned but she then falls over passing out herself.

Roberta and Vasquez bring Addy into the barn.

"She got it too? How about you guys?" Doc asks saddened.

"Standard military vaccine. You inhaled that powder how're you feeling?" Roberta replies.

"100%, yeah totally fine, well 85% I'm old." Doc replies.

"You a military doc?" Vasquez asks him.

"Yeah U.S. Navy why?" Doc questions.

"You would have been vaccinated." Vasquez tells him.

"Not back then. Not for anthrax." Roberta tells him.

"No but for a boatload of other weird ass crap." Vasquez tells him.

"Yeah you don't even wanna know what kind of weird ass crap I have running through my veins Amigo." Doc jokes

"Seems to be working." Vasquez says.

"Won't help Addy or 10K." Roberta cuts in.

"This is bad. This is really bad. Maybe we should you know does 10K and Addy with some Murphy juice." Doc suggests.

"No way." Roberta tells him.

"The only thing that is gonna help them is more Cipro." Roberta says.

"Should we try another run?" Vasquez asks.

"They have Cipro here." Roberta states.

"Not enough." Vasquez replies.

"Not enough to cure everybody but enough for Addy and 10K." Roberta suggests.

"So we take for all of them for 2 of ours?" Vasquez asks.

"We don't do that kind of thing, they'll all die." Doc protests.

"They'll all die anyway. Like you said with the rationing none of them will get enough Cipro to survive." Roberta says.

"It's your call Chief." Doc tells her.

"It's about the mission." Roberta tells them.

"You're doing the right thing." Vasquez supports her.

"I hope god agrees."

Vasquez and Roberta then go and take the medicine from the farmers and fetch 10K. After apologizing since the farmers didn't resist them at all and they feel bad they move to the barn and put 10K next to Addy and give them the necessary dosages to survive.

Serena is having the baby, which comes out by pulling itself free. Its crying alearts everything Zombie and they all move towards their location.

The group other than 10K and Addy are all busy with the baby and don't notice the Zombies coming into the barren.

Addy hears something and sees the Zombies and tries to warn the others but only manages to get out a silent "Zombies." 10K wakes up to this manages to struggle into a sitting position and reaches for his gun.

He takes aim at some Zombies that are closing in on himself and Addy and shoots at them, missing the first shot since he can't concentrate very well with how weak he is at the moment.

The others hear the shot and turn around to see the whole barren filled with Zombies.

10K then shoots a few more times, whenever one comes close and manages to take out whoever comes close.

The baby cries and the Zombies start to attack them.

Everyone starts to defend themselves while Murphy keeps the baby save.

"Grab Addy and 10K. "Roberta tells Vasquez, who goes over to them.

"get Addy out first, I can hold them off for a few more minutes, hopefully." 10K tells him, sounding very weak.

"OK, I'll get back as fast as I can." Vasquez tells him and brings Addy to their Truck, he then comes back for 10K and gets him also. In the meantime the others manage to flee thanks to Serena screaming at the Zombies and creating a distraction. She then starts to fight off the Zombies barehanded as best as she can but soon gets bitten.

Roberta then mercies her after she turned and they all rush to the car and put some distance between themselves and the Zombies.

After driving for a while they stop and Murphy goes away from the group with his baby.

"It's a lot of miles to cover before it gets dark so we should leave soon." Vasquez tells the group.

"I'll get Murphy." Roberta tells them and goes over to Murphy.

"She's pretty. I got something for you." Roberta tells him, handing him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Murphy questions.

"Serena's list of baby names." Roberta tells him.

Murphy looks at the list and is disappointed.

"What are they terrible? Come on these are nice names, Sarah, Karen." Roberta tells him taking a look at the list.

"Yeah if she wants to join the pta. But that's not you sweetheart. I think I'll call her Lucy. Isn't she perfect." Murphy says crying a bit.

They then all get back into the truck and start to drive on, with Addy and 10K staying on the back.

During the ride Addy decides to wake up 10K and shakes his arm gently.

10K wakes up and looks around confused. "Where am, did she have the baby?" he asks.

"Yeah, everyone is in the car, but Serena didn't make it." Addy tells him.

"Too bad I know you liked her from your days at the womens camp." 10K replies.

"Yeah well now I'm the only one left." Addy tells him sadly.

"But speaking of babies, I got something for you." Addy tells him taking out the box of condoms.

"Billy boy brand condoms?" 10K asks surprised.

"Girls are still out there, you'll not die a virgin I promise, but when it happens, you know, don't be stupid." Addy jokes.

"Thanks I guess, but well this is gonna make what I'm about to say a whole lot more awkward." 10K replies.

"OK?" Addy asks curious.

"You remember that I told you I have a crush on someone?" 10K asks.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Addy chuckles.

"Well with both of us almost dieing I realized that I have to tell you something. The girl I told you about is you, so I guess I'm trying to ask you out disregarding the fact that we're in the middle of the Zombie apocalypse." 10K confesses blushing.

Addy looks at him stunned not having anticipated that he likes her.

10K sees her expression and adds "But if you don't feel that way it's OK, I don't want this to endanger our friendship and our team."

"No, it's not that, I liked you ever since we first met but after what happened with Mack and the month of anti men brainwashing I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet." Addy replies.

"I've never had a relationship, so..." 10K says.

"Well I think we should go out but, let's take it slow. I like you a lot but I'm still scared that you'll leave or betray me I guess." Addy confesses.

"That's more than OK with me." 10K replies now smiling.

"Great." Addy says, kisses him on his cheek and lies down next to him now that he's conscious again.

Doc sees them move in the back of he truck and opens the small window separating them "Hey everything OK back there kid?" Doc asks concerned.

"Everything is perfect." 10K replies happily, glancing at Addy.

"What's got you so happy? You almost died you know." Doc aks.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. Oh and here Doc, I saved this for you. Share some with the group don't just eat it yourself." 10K tells him jokingly and hands him the piece of cheese he cut out of the wheel earlier.

"Woah thanks kid." Doc tells him and takes the cheese, closing the window again.

"So do you want to talk about something or just enjoy the few minutes of peace and quiet we have?" 10K asks Addy.

"Let's just try to get some sleep, I mean we already know eachother for what feel like forever so I imagine there is not all that much to talk about other than painful memories." Addy replies and snuggles into his side, draping the cape 10K made for her over them.

"I guess you're right." 10K chuckles a bit and puts his arm protectively around her.

In the car Doc shared the cheese with the rest and then looks back, seeing the two teens of their group snuggled together, getting some rest. "I think, they're the next ones who need to be careful not to make another small one, I think one baby is already plenty considering it's the apocalypse." Doc tells the others. And they all laugh a bit other than Murphy, who never liked 10K, now so even less since he's pissed because he bit Cassandra.


	8. What happens to Lucy?

The survivalist Sniper and the handy Redhead

The group is fighting off a horde of Zombies in the town they are passing through while passing the blanket wrapped baby around like a football to keep her safe, since she is the cause of the Zombies attacking them, because whenever Lucy cries Zombies come running and start to attack them.

After finishing of the Zombies they walk through the woods till they get to what used to be a wooden shed or house and they rest there, while 10K went off to a nearby river to catch some fish.

"How's little Lucy?" Doc asks Murphy who is holding his daughter with Cassandra standing guard next to him.

"Finished all her sugar water like a good little girl, aren't you, yeah." Murphy replies and then plays with Lucy.

Murphy goes over to a spot where he can relax sitting down with Cassandra squatting in front of him protectively like an attack dog.

Doc walks over to the rest of the group asking them "Hey is anyone else worried for that baby?"

"I don't know whether to be worried about or be afraid of that baby. You see the way she attracts Zs." Roberta replies.

"That baby and I use that word loosely is gonna get us all killed." Vasquez tells them.

"Come on she is a baby, relax." Addy replies.

"Yeah a baby sprung from Murphy's loins." Doc cuts in.

"She is not just a baby, she's something else and she could grow up to be the savior of the human race or the queen of destruction and we need to find out which and do what we gotta do." Roberta says and they walk over to the former wooden building. Vasquez however uses this chance to get away from the group and walks back to the town they were just in.

10K, after catching 4 fish makes his way to where the others told him they were gonna rest and on the way he sees Vasquez walk through the woods headed for the town he stops briefly looking for anything suspicious and then continues to the former shed.

"Caught some trouts." 10K tells them, his fish in hand.

"Kid you are a fishing guru, what's your secret?" Doc says excited.

"Be one with the fish." 10K jokes.

"Far out." Doc replies while Addy laughs and Roberta grins to herself.

10K walks over to Addy who tells him "Nice job, maybe I should ask you to teach me.", passing Roberta and fist bumping her. He squats down next to his girlfriend and checks what Murphy's doing, since he doesn't trust the guy.

"Sure I can do that." 10K tells her smiling.

"Well I got some foil in here somewhere and we're gonna fry them bad boys up." Doc tells them.

"Hey we need to get a look at that baby." Roberta tells them.

"Yeah well good luck, super dad over there won't let anybody touch her. Guess he's afraid we're gonna leave her behind. Which is not something we are actually considering doing right?" Addy replies looking at Roberta while trying to fix the radio they found.

"Something tells me she's gonna outlive us all." Roberta replies and then looks around, seeing Vasquez missing.

"Where is Vasquez?" she asks.

"disappeared again." Doc answers.

"I passed him in the woods heading south to the town." 10K informs her.

"I'm gonna find out where he keeps disappearing to and you 3 get that baby away from Murphy. Safe us a fish." She tells them.

Murphy looks over at the group of now three suspiciously, with them looking over themselves.

Roberta follows Vasquez to the town, where he meets up with Zeros, he starts a fight and she has to rescue him but they both get shot. They then flee to a nearby hospital, taking out the few Zs they encounter in there and find supplies so that they can sow each other up. After Vasquez finishes treating Roberta's wound she starts to sow him up as well but after she finishes he tells her that she is too late and he falls unconsious and soon after his heart stops. Roberta tries to revive him, seconds before she mercies him he wakes up.

After resting a bit, so they don't open their wounds instantaneously they make their way back to the camp.

At the camp Doc walks over to Murphy saying "Hey Murphy. How're you doing?"

"What do you want?" Murphy asks suspiciously.

"I just wanted to give you a break and hold little Lulu for a while." Doc tells him.

"She's fine, we're fine." Murphy replies.

"Yeah sure. Hey, what's she chewing on?" Doc asks him.

"I don't know something she picked up." Murphy answers.

"Is that a finger?" Doc asks surprised.

"Maybe." Murphy replies and takes the finger away from his daughter, at which she starts to cry.

"Great, you happy now?" Murphy asks sarcastically throwing the finger at Doc, Addy and 10K who just walked over themselves.

"No one is saying you're a bad father, we just want to give the baby a little check up that's all." Doc tells him.

"There is nothing wrong with little Lulu and since when are you a pediatrician huh?" Murphy replies pissed off.

"Murphy, she only had sugar water to eat, let Doc take a look at her." Addy says in a caring tone.

"She looks fine to me." Murphy replies stoically.

"takes a village." Doc says.

"I don't know what you're up to but I don't like it." Murphy says and goes away. The three of them follow him a few steps.

"Stop following me." Murphy snaps.

"We're not following you." Doc defends them.

"You're afraid of her, afraid of what she might become, what we might become. Don't forget I've seen how you treat babies." Murphy says.

"And we've seen how you treat humans." 10K replies.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her. The baby and I are going for a walk, stay here and make sure nobody leaves." Murphy tells Cassandra.

"Nobody leaves." Cassandra repeats in a dark voice.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Addy asks.

"Somewhere were we are safe from people like you." Murphy tells them walking off while Cassandra blocks their patch growling at them.

Murphy is walking through the woods, changing Lucy's diapers along the way and running away from the Zombies following them. After walking a while he reaches a house and meets the man and woman living there. He offers them to take the baby since it isn't safe with his group but they refuse after seeing Lucy. So Murphy bites them, like he did Cassandra and orders them to keep his daughter safe and happy.

Addy, 10K and Doc go back over to their camp spot and discuss their next step

"I think we gotta go after him. He shouldn't be out there alone, especially with the baby." Addy tells them.

"What about little miss sunshine over there? He told her to stop us." Doc asks nodding towards Cassandra.

"She can't stop all of us at once." 10K suggests.

"I don't know I think we should wait for Warren and Vasquez, they'll be here soon." Doc says.

"We don't even know where they are and what if something happens to the baby or Murphy? He didn't take any food for the baby, why would he not take food for the baby?" Addy argues.

"Oh he wouldn't do that would he?" Doc says.

"We don't know what he's capable of. He's more Zombie than human." Addy tells him.

"There is three of us and one of her. She tries to stop us, we'll do what we have to do." 10K tells them.

"What does that mean?" Addy asks shocked.

"She's not Cassandra, not anymore." 10K says.

"I don't know man, she is getting weirder and you've seen how strong she is." Doc tells Addy.

"She would not hurt us, not really." Addy defends her.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Doc says.

"We all run into different directions, she'll grab one of us the other 2 can go look for Murphy." 10K explains his plan.

They all stand up getting ready to run.

"Alright we're doing this." Addy says.

"I hope she doesn't overreact and do something crazy." Doc says worriedly.

Addy looks over to Cassandra one more time, then whispers "Now!" and everyone takes off.

Cassandra chases 10K at first but since he's too fast for her, because he's used to the terrain she goes after Doc. She soon catches up to him and throws herself on him, twisting his arm behind his back, making him scream.

Addy and 10K hearing the scream come back, telling Cassandra to stop. She stops growling at them "Nobody leaves." and they all go back to the camp.

"I told you she was going to overreact." Doc says.

"We can't just stay here, who knows what Murphy's up to." 10K tells them.

"I'll try talking to her." Addy says, getting up, leaving her Z whacker leaning against a wall.

"You sure about this? You saw how she handled Doc." 10K asks concerned.

"I have to try, get ready to run." Addy says, walking by them, over to Cassandra.

"I don't like this one bit." 10K tells Doc, who is tieing his shoes.

"Trust her kiddo. You have one badass girlfriend." Doc tells him.

"I know but still, I don't think Addy will be able to mercy Cassandra even if she is getting killed herself. She is too kind for that. But I guess we'll have to trust her and hope for the best." 10K tells Doc.

Addy kneels down in front of Cassandra saying "Cassandra. Cassandra we need to talk. You hurt Doc, why would you do that. Listen, we need to look for Murphy. We wanna help him but need to find him first."

"Nobody leaves." Cassandra replies in her dark voice.

Addy looks back at 10K and Doc and nods, signaling them to take off.

Seeing the signal they run off through the woods.

Cassandra jumps up ready to go after them but Addy manages to stop her from following them by tackling her away.

Cassandra then starts fighting Addy. Annoyed that the other 2 got away she screams out angrily.

Doc and 10K stop hearing the yell and 10K tells him "Sorry Doc I gotta go back for her, you go on ahead." running towards where they came from.

"Keep your lady safe." Doc tells him, going on running through the woods, looking for either Murphy or Roberta.

Addy is trying to fight off Cassandra but is loosing bad, since she abandoned her weapon and Cassandra is multiple times stronger than her because of the bite.

She lands on a rock hard, after being pushed away , she gets up but is a little dizzy. Addy decides to try and get away without having to fight Cassandra, but she goes after her and jumps on her back, hitting Addy's head against the ground a few times, before Addy manages to wrestle her way on top of Cassandra, but she quickly reversed the positions again and this time is trying to rip of her head, by pulling at Addy's jaw.

10K arrives and sees Cassandra about to kill Addy, he runs at her, trying to knock her off but Cassandra releases her grip on Addy and grabs the incoming 10K, swinging him around and sending him flying into a tree. She then gets back to killing Addy, this time strangling her.

10K quickly rebounds, gets up and sees Addy about to suffocate so he reaches behind himself, grabs his makeshift Kukuri and swings at Cassandras head, killing her. He quickly pushes Cassandra off Addy and checks to see if Addy is still alive. Addy coughs a few times, catching her breath and 10K helps her sit up to be able to breathe better. Looking to her right she sees Cassandra with a hole in her head.

"I didn't have any other choice, you would have died Addy." 10K tells her.

"I know, I know I'm just disappointed that Murphy warped her mind so far that she'd even kill us." Addy replies sadly.

"that wasn't Cassandra anymore, ever since Murphy bit her she was a mindless slave." 10K tries to comfort her, hugging her to his chest where Addy cries for awhile.

"10K I think we should bury her. We owe her that much." Addy tells him, having calmed down a bit.

"OK, you sit and rest, I'll take care of it." 10K tells her and gets up, lifting Cassandra off the ground and putting her somewhere, were she can rest in peace. He then grabs a shovel that was lying around probably from the former shed and buries Cassandra.

Addy watches this sadly but notices 10K bleeding on his back.

So after he finishes she calls him over. "10K, can you come here for a second. Take off your shirt."

10K does as he is told and comes over, putting his shirt against a tree.

"What is it?" 10k asks her.

"Turn around." Addy tells him.

"Why?" 10K asks confused but does it anyway.

Addy then sees a small branch sticking out of his back and gasps a little.

"Oh that doesn't look good." Addy says.

"What doesn't look good?" 10K asks looking at Addy.

"When Cassandra threw you against the tree you got pierced by a small branch." Addy tells him.

"So, take it out?" 10K says confused, he got hurt before doesn't seem like that big of a deal to him.

"We should wait for Doc, he has some supplies to clean the wound with. The last thing we need is another person dieing because of an infected wound. Come on sit down and rest." Addy tells him.

"If you say so." 10K says and sits down next to her.

Soon Doc, Vasquez and Roberta arrive and see 10K hurt.

"What happened?" Roberta asks going over to 10K with Doc to check him over.

"Cassandra was about to kill Addy, so I had to mercy her." 10K tells them.

"Where is she?" Roberta asks.

"I buried her over there." 10K says pointing at the small bump of the path where he buried Cassandra.

"saw that one coming." Vasquez tells them.

"She was our friend." Addy says pissed off since he didn't know her.

"Kid, what happened with your back?" Doc asks him when he checks him over.

"Cassandra threw him against a tree and a branch pierced him, I wanted to leave it in so it doesn't get even more infected and he doesn't bleed out." Addy tells them.

"Alright kid you're in luck these 2 have some medical supplies, lay down. This is gonna hurt." Doc tells him.

10K lies down and unties his belt, putting it in his mouth, so he doesn't hurt his teeth and doesn't scream loud.

Doc rips out the branch, pouring some disinfectant in the wound while 10K winces. Doc then takes the needle and wire Vasquez had with him and sows him up while Addy holds his hand supportingly.

Murphy comes out of the woods, seeing the scene and asks "What happened here? And where is Cassandra?"

"In front of your feet. 10K had to mercy her to stop her from killing the both of us." Addy hisses pissed at him.

"I gave her life and you little punk had no right to take that away." Murphy says looking angrily at 10K.

10K gets up since Doc finished treating him and puts on his Jacket. "She wasn't human. That wasn't human, not since you bit her." 10K replies.

"3255" Murphy says and charges at him. Roberta stands in his way and stops him, while Addy has taken out her gun and is now standing next to 10K aiming at Murphy's head.

"Not right now. Where is the baby, where is Lucy?" Roberta tells him.

"You don't have to worry about the baby anymore." Murphy tells them and walks off, making the others think that he killed his daughter.

They then get their stuff together and catch up to Murphy continuing on their mission.

A few days later when everything has calmed down a bit 10K is about to leave camp to go fishing and offers Addy to come along.

"So why did you want me to come along?" Addy asks him, following him to the river they passed not to long ago.

"If I remember correctly you asked me to teach you how to fish, so I'm using this opportunity to show you how." 10K tells her grinning a bit.

Addy takes his hand smiling as well and they make their way to the river.

"Alright fishing guru, what am I supposed to do?" She asks.

"For now observe. I'll show you the 3 basic techniques to fish. First there is the usual, fishing with a cord and a hook I'll show you that in a moment, the other is catching fish with a net, pretty self explanatory but requires a net or piece of clothing you don't need at the time." 10K tells her taking out his fishing gear.

"So basically you only have to look for a good spot in the water, where fish are likely to pass and put bait on the hook if possible, it works without it as well but will take longer."

10K shows her how to recognize a good spot and he lets her try it out, 10 minutes later she catches a fish.

"nice." She says looking at her catch.

"So what's the other technique." Addy asks him.

10K starts to take off his clothes other than his boxershorts, takes a knife and walks into the middle of the river.  
"This one is, while in theory obviously simple, it takes a lot of focus to actually catch a fish like this." 10K tells her, looking into the water for any fish swimming along.

Addy blushing a little at 10Ks near naked form, decides to tease him a little and joins him, taking her clothes safe for her undergarments as well off and goes over to him.

10K hears her step in the water and looks up, blushing madly seeing her like this and remembering what happened a few times when he was watching over her at the womens camp.

"Don't stare so much, and don't get any dirty ideas, we're not there yet. Though I have to say I like what I see." Addy tells him, looking him up and down

"Sorry, it's just you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." 10K tells her embarrassed.

"Aww how sweet." Addy teases, kissing his cheek and standing next to him.

"So, anything I gotta watch while doing this?" Addy asks him.

"Huh? What? Ohh, no not really it just takes practice and focus to get the timing right, and to predict the fishes movements." 10K explains refocusing.

"Practice and focus huh? I guess you better get used to seeing me like this for the time being then or we won't have anything to eat in the near future." Addy teases.

"I guess so." 10K laughs quietly, trying not to get to distracted by the girl he is in love with being

so under dressed near him.

They stay in the water for about 25 minutes and 10K caught about seven fish while Abby managed to graze one.

"Don't be disappointed, you did a lot better then I did the first time I tried it." 10K tells her.

"Ohh, do tell." Addy says.

"Well my dad wanted to teach me and I ran out of the water every time a fish passed me." 10K tells her embarrassedly.

Addy starts laughing, amused by his story.

"In my defense I was only 7 years old." 10K tells her.

"Still a hilarious story." Addy says and they start to get dressed.

"So you still wanna come along the next few times?" 10K asks her.

"Sure, this was the most fun I've had since day one. But be honest, am I the first girl you've seen naked or well semi naked in this case?" Addy tells him and they make their way back to camp.

"Except for female Zombies yeah, but the first time wasn't today to be honest." 10K tells her.  
"What did you spy on me?" Addy asks shocked.

"Well, during your time at the women camp I had nothing better to do then watch you almost the whole day, since that was my reason to stay behind anyway, to make sure you were safe. Well and a few times I unintentionally have seen you change in your room, but I honestly did not intend on peeping on you. I stopped looking almost immediately." 10K confesses.

"Hmm, I guess I can accept that, but you better not turn into some perv, watching women with your scope." Addy jokes.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you." 10K replies cheesily.

"Still don't make it a habit, even when watching me." Addy tells him.

"Yeah, got it." 10K tells her and takes her hand, walking back to the camp.

"I just realized, I've never really thanked you for watching over me back then have I?" Addy asks.

"No need." 10K replies.

"Well, thanks anyway. And thank you for being honest about the peeping thing. I think it's better you told me now than I find out some time later." Addy tells him.

"So we're good?" 10K asks hopefully.

"Yeah, but I may tease you a bit because of it, consider that as payback then." Addy laughs.

They soon arrive back at the camp and eat the fish after Doc cooked it. After one or two more hours of talking and fixing the radio in Addy's case while 10K is cleaning and taking inventory of his various weapons it's time for them to sleep.

10K and Addy snuggle together, with Addy's cape draped over them again, like they've done a few times before, since it's rather comfortable and Addy quickly shuts her eyes., but 10K watching over her takes a longer time to drift off, despite usually being able to fall asleep instantaneously, like in the morgue during the Zunami.

"Goodnight Addy, I love you." 10K whispers, kissing her head, thinking she fell asleep but unknown to him she actually didn't sleep just yet and is now overthinking him telling her I love you, even though he thought she was sleeping.

"Considering how happy I'm now compared to usually, I guess I do love him too I don't know how else to explain it." Addy thinks smiling and lets sleep take her over.


	9. Mississippi waters

The survivalist Sniper and the handy Redhead

The team walking through the woods, headed to the Mississippi. When they reach it they see a small boat, filled with Zombies.

"Well the Mississippi sure ain't as mighty as it used to be." Doc says dropping his bag and rolling his shoulders.

"We can move faster on river than on foot, we can take this south to Memphis and then head west." Roberta tells her team.

"Can't we find another one?" Doc complains since the boat is filled with Zombies.

"No." Roberta replies and takes out her machete.

They quickly take care of the Zombies, throwing them in the river. After the Zombies are gone they see someone hiding under a plastic sheet, Roberta pulls it aside and they see a middle aged, scrawny guy telling them "Whoa, easy I don't want any trouble." holding his hand up in a surrendering gesture.

"What are you doing here?" Vasquez asks.

"It's my boat?" the man replies.

"Makes sense." Doc cuts in.

"It's ours now."Vasquez tells him.

"Hey now wait a minute. I don't like this deal, can we negotiate? Listen this boat ain't easy to operate plus I know the river, the channel patterns, I'd make a great asset." the man tries to argue.

"Forget it you talk to much." Vasquez tells him.

"No, no, no, no listen I can be quiet you won't hear a peep." the man says, looking at the now aimed at him barrel of Vasquez's gun.

"Can you take us south, to Memphis." Roberta asks him.

"Hell yeah." the man replies.

"Let's go." Roberta orders.

"I'll take you to the Gortenal bridge just south of the city. Roadblock on the east side keeps things pretty quiet. After that, where are you headed? East ,west?" the man tells them.

"Shut up." Vasquez orders.

"Sure thing, nothing worse than a blabbermouth who can't shut up, you know back in the day I had this brother in law." the man tells them, sitting down at the steering wheel.

"Does this thing actually run?" Addy questions him doubtfully.

"I swear, it ran just yesterday." the man tells them.

"10K, check the Motor." Roberta orders.

"Thank you young man, I got a sting in my neck and a weakness in my upper extremities." the man rambles on.

10K pulls up the motor and everyone can hear a Zombie coming from the back of the boat. Addy goes over to 10K telling him "I got this babe." and uses her Z whacker to mercy the Zombie hanging on the rotor blades and then shove it off of them.

After this was done, the man starts the boat and they ride down the river, till they see 2 men in a peddling boat.

Doc stands up and goes over to the reeling saying "Hey I think I know those dudes. Slow down man."

"Oh my god is that?" Addy wonders.

"Sketchy and Skeezy?" Roberta says.

"Slowing down." the man says but Vasquez tells him "don't slow down."

"Yeah for once I agree with him." Murphy comments from the back of the boat.

"Hey slow down dude, it's my friends." Doc tells him.

"let's check it out." Roberta then decides.

"Doc, my man." Sketchy greets them.

"Well if it ain't squeedledee and squeedle dumbass." Doc jokes.

"Your guys timing is perfect." Sketchy replies.

"What happened to him?" Addy asks seeing Skeezy with feathers all over his torso.

"Yeah, he fell in with the wrong crowd. Hey kid you still shooting out those lights?" Sketchy asks 10K.

"Yeah." 10K replies.

"Great help us bring those on board." Sketchy tells him, pointing at the bags behind him.

"You're not bringing those on board." Vasquez tells them.

"With all due respect, this is valuable booty, worth 4 weeks of road time." Sketchy tells them.

"You get one." Roberta tells them.

"Alright we're taking this one." Sketchy decides and they get on board.

On the board he starts one of his usual senseless speeches.

"It just so happens you caught us on the upswing. Long outstanding opportunities, are percolating, coming all into fruition at once. Been a pretty good season for us." Sketchy says.

"Where the hell did you find all that stuff?" Doc asks them pointing at their bag.

"Oh yeah we stayed in Memphis for a bit and happened to come by a place, maybe you've heard of it. Former home of the King." Sketchy tells them.

"You looted Graceland?" Doc laughs.

"Oh man we cleared the place out. Truck loads full of Elvis mementos until we ran into a little bit of trouble." Skeezy replies.

"Aha and if you were all the way in Memphis, how exactly did you end up here?" Addy questions them.

"Cause we took a river trail up north in Nebraska, until we ran into a group of Albanians who did not like us. Skeezy damn near lost a leg." Sketchy replies.

"What happened?" Doc asks.

"They were going to chop of my leg." Skeezy replies.

"Damn." Doc says.

They then continue to tell the group how they tricked people by making Skeezy impression Murphy.

"I've heard enough. Throwing you both over." Vasquez tells them.

"No, you can't throw us in, there are Zombie jams down river, it'd be like feeding us to piranhas."

"Your stories just get dumber and dumber." Vasquez replies.

"No, no it's true, it started in Alaska and they drift down the river." Skeezy tells them.

"Boys you're just digging yourselves a bigger hole." Doc tells them.

The boat then shakes and the captain yells "Zombie jam.

Everyone gets up and looks over the reeling, seeing a mass of Zombies clawing at the boat and crawling aboard.

"Get out." Roberta orders and everyone jumps into the river, Addy however gets caught by a Zombie before she manages to jump off and is fighting it off. 10K also still on board, not wanting to leave without her sees this and wrestles the Zombie off of her telling her "Get off, I'm right behind you." Addy trusting 10K jumps off, looking back one last time and sees 10K jump off to the other side of the boat, the Zombie still in his grip.

Everyone then continues to swim to shore.

10K arrives at the shore and looks around shouting "Addy?, Doc?, Warren?" but hearing no response and catching no glimpse of them.

He then sees something floating in the water and fishes out the cape he made for Addy.

"Man I hope you're OK guys." 10K murmurs, shaking the cape to get most of the water out of it.

10K walks up a hill to dry land and sees Sketchy sitting there, combing his hair.

"Where is your buddy?" 10K asks him.

"Curtains, saw him go down, he chose to sink while you and I chose to swim. You know they say drowning is a good way to go, which I'd hope for him, even though he was a coward." Sketchy tells him.

"Did you see my friends?" 10K asks hopefully.

"They were swimming west." Sketchy replies.

"You saw this?" 10K questions, not trusting him.

"With my own eyes." Sketchy tells him.

"Doc?, the girl?" 10K asks.

"Look man I can't be sure." Sketchy replies.

"Well you and I should stick together for a bit watch our backs." Sketchy says.

"No thanks I can move faster on my own, west you say huh." 10K replies and they then hear someone groaning a few feet away from them. Going over to check it out hoping that it's one of their friends they see Skeezy upper body sticking out of the ground with him groaning and trying to push himself out.

"Ahhhh, he's cut in half. Oh dear lord, I can't do it, mercy it. Give it a warriors death." Sketchy yells and hands him a stone.

10K goes over to Skeezy, raising the stone to mercy him.

"Ahh, cut it out man, I'm stuck in this damn hole, get me out!" Skeezy yells panicked.

10K and Sketchy then pull Skeezy out of the hole.

"What did you just say?" Skeezy asks Sketchy.

"I told him, we need to find my best friend and get the hell outta here, there are human traffickers in

this part." Sketchy lies.

"Well that is true actually." Skeezy tells 10K.

"Hey kid, where are you going?" Sketchy asks 10K seeing him walk away.

"I need to find my friends. I move faster on my own, so good luck to you two." 10K tells them and then starts a light jog through the field, running parallel to the river, so he can try to signal them if the chance arises.

On the other side of the river Everyone else other than their boat captain has made it on shore and Doc is standing in the water looking for 10K shouting his name.

"Doc, I told you he's on the other side of the river, he went over board on the other side of the boat but he'll get to us." Addy tells Doc but also feels terrified of loosing another person she loves.

"Kid can you hear us, send a smoke signal." Doc shouts.

"Doc he can't hear you." Roberta tells him.

"We have to get him." Doc says panicked.

"No we don't and what makes you so sure, he's on the other side anyways?" Murphy comments from his spot, sitting on a stone.

"That kid's a survivor he ain't going out like that." Doc tells him.

"Yeah as romantic as that sounds, that is not much to go on." Murphy says.

"Well I don't care I'm going after him." Doc replies.

"Doc, I'm sure he's safe, you know as well as I do maybe even better than me what he's capable of. He'll find us I'm sure of it." Addy says, trying to sound convincing, playing with her necklace absentminded.

"That's the east side of the Mississippi you're talking about." Vasquez says.

"Yeah so?" Doc asks.

"I'm heading west, so is he." Vasquez tells him pointing at Murphy.

"Doc, you're not going back in there." Roberta orders.

"What do you want to do Warren leave him?" Doc asks pissed.

"Hey, hey we're not gonna leave him. We'll head south we'll meet him downriver somewhere." Addy tells him.

"There is only one direction he could have gone. We'll stay on the rivers edge, if he's on the other side he'll give us a signal." Roberta suggests.

"What happened about getting Murphy to California?" Vasquez asks.

"Yeah what about that?" Murphy asks condescending.

"We'll put in 24 hours of looking for him and then we head west." Roberta decides and they all head down south.

When it got dark and everyone set up camp to rest 10K, has made it far further down river than the others and set up a campfire, resting for an hour or so, hoping the others would look for him and see the fire. He knows that Doc and Addy won't leave him behind but Murphy and Vasquez would want to push on and leave him so Roberta will most likely have to cave in as well after some time, so he has to hurry and find a way across.

At the camp of the others Doc is looking over to the other side of the river constantly, with Roberta and Vasquez sitting around their campfire. Addy is sitting next to Doc but the stress has gotten to her and she fell asleep next to him despite trying to stay awake and help Doc keep a lookout for 10K. Murphy is sleeping without a care in the world next to the fire.

"Hey, hey did you see that?" Doc asks Vasquez and Roberta, who both look to where he's pointing but can't see anything.

"There was a light. A light flashed up way down river." Doc tells them.

"So you saw a light, what does that mean?" Vasquez asks rudely.

"10K he's signaling us. Didn't you see it? Roberta you saw it didn't you?" Doc asks hopefully.

"No." Roberta replies sadly.

"How can I be the only one to see it." Doc says.

"Maybe because there is nothing to see. We've gone far enough south, let's head west in the morning." Vasquez says.

"Who put you in charge?" Doc asks pissed.

"You're loosing your head jeopardizing the mission." Vasquez tells him.

"What do you know about the mission you're just here collecting a bounty. I mean who the hell are you anyway, why are we dragging him along?"Doc replies.

"Let's not get this twisted old man, I'm escorting this prisoner to California and I'm not putting him in danger without a damn good reason and this is not one of those reasons." Vasquez tells him.

"Yeah well it ain't up to you." Doc challenges.

"Wanna find out if it is?" Vasquez replies.

"Settle down, nothing is happening tonight and in the morning we'll reevaluate." Roberta cuts in stopping them from fighting any further.

"You don't believe me?" Doc asks her when she comes over.

"I believe you but don't let this take you down man, we push on. We survive, that's all we can do." Roberta tells him.

"Maybe I'm tired of pushing on." Doc replies sadly.

"Hey I know. Get some sleep." Roberta says.

10K seeing no signal in return, starts making his way down the river again after a short rest.

In the morning the others continued down the river until they see a Canoe lying on shore, next to the river.

"Oh sweet Jesus hallelujah. Now we can get across the damn river and get the kid." Doc says, putting his bag in the Canoe.

"You really think this thing is gonna make it all the way across?" Addy asks him.

"I'm sure as hell am gonna try. Don't waste your breath Warren I'm going after him, you gotta do what you gotta do but I'm going." Doc tells them.

"And what do you expect us to do? Wait for you?" Murphy questions.

"Do whatever you want." Doc replies.

"Then we head west." Murphy says.

"Am I the only one who cares that 10K is out there?" Doc asks stupefied.

"Of course not!" Addy replies annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I thought there was a mission that dictated our each and every action and that anything, anything was justifiable in service of the mission." Murphy interrupts.

"We take care of each other, that's how we got this far, without that there is no mission." Doc says.

"Tell that to Cassandra or was she expendable?" Murphy replies.

"He did what he had to do." Doc tells him.

"Oh shit, he's just a child with a gun who kills anything that he doesn't understand and let's not forget each and everyone of you is expendable, there is only one precious piece of cargo on this train." Murphy says.

"You better shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Addy threatens him, raising her whacker but Roberta stops her from getting to close.

"Calm down Addy, we all know he's just pissed because of what happened to Cassandra." Roberta tells her trying to calm her down.

"Well brother, at least we all know where we stand." Doc tells Murphy.

"Hey it's not personal." Murphy replies.

"Doc, are you really going to throw it all away right here?" Roberta asks, while Murphy walks off.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Doc tells them.

"We'll head south as far as the Gorental bridge, if you're there we'll regroup otherwise this is it." Roberta tells him sadly.

"I'll stay with them in case 10K makes it back on his own, someone here has at least to try and find or wait for him. If you find hi first, tell him he still owes me fishing lessons, he'll know what I mean." Addy tells Doc.

"Will do, good luck to you to, hopefully we'll see each other in a few." Doc shouts back as he now starts peddling down river trying to get across to the other side.

A few hours later Addy, Roberta, Vasquez and Murphy arrive at the bridge and Vasquez sees a car not far from them.

"Hey check it out, think you can get this thing started?" Vasquez asks Roberta.

"I'll give it a shot." Roberta says and they go over to the car with Murphy in tow, while Addy goes on the bridge hoping that 10K comes running over the bridge any second now.

Looking around she sees a familiar Canoe on their side of the shore and yells "Doc!" waving at him but then sees him hunched over in the Canoe looking depressed and knows that he had no luck finding 10K and is terrified that they won't find him on time.

An hour later Roberta managed to fix the car and they're all looking to the other side of the river about to take off.

"it's time to go!" Vasquez pressures.

"Just a minute." Doc yells back.

Addy walks over and says "There is not a lot of people looking out for each other in this world anymore but you always did, so if 10K is out there he knows that. But we gotta go, I don't like it either, but if 10K made it he'll come find us. And you don't have to come because of Murphy, it's me I need you, with 10K missing I don't think I'd be able to keep going if you were to disappear as well." Addy tells him tears in her eyes.

Doc nods sadly "Well kid what can I say? Couldn't get to ya, river is so full of Zs I damn near drowned but I hope you know I tried. Hang tight buddy, I'm gonna miss you." Doc says.

They then hear a familiar voice shouting "Hey, wait up guys."

"10K?" Doc yells looking for him intently but not seeing him anywhere.

"Turn around man, sure took you long enough." 10K jokes, coming up behind the group.

"Wha.. how, when?" Doc stammers while Addy runs over to him and hugs him whispering "Thank god you're alive. I need to talk to you later, when we have some privacy."

"Sure, oh and here's your cape." 10K replies hugging her back and putting the cape around her.

"What the hell kid? How did you get on the other side?" Doc asks stupefied.

"I got here last night already. I didn't know if you already went west so I climbed ontop of the mountain to look for you guys.

"And didn't you see us?" Roberta asks confused.

"Well I saw a fire and assumed it was yours so I guessed you were coming here to wait for me and I went to the other side of the mountain to loot the remnants of what was some kind of survivor camp. Look I got some weapons, water and some fuel." 10K tells them, handing Warren the dufflebag he was carrying and putting the fuel canister in the trunk of the car.

"You really are a god, kid." Doc says looking at him proudly.

"Oh and Sketchy and Skeezy made it too they're somewhere on the other side." 10K informs them.

"Well good to hear and good to have you back, but let's roll." Roberta tells them and everyone gets in the car and they take of heading west again.

After driving till it's dark they decide to get some rest and make camp, at an abandoned gas station, hoping to find some more supplies but not having much luck.

After setting a perimeter and taking out any Zombie that was in the area they all start to relax and wait for Doc to finish making some kind of meal.

Addy uses this opportunity to get some alone time with 10K and takes him with her to a vast, empty field where they'd be able to see any Zs from a great distance and puts her cape on the ground, lying down on it and pulling 10K with her so they can look at the stars.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" 10K asks her glancing at her from the side.

"Well, after you took me fishing and we went to sleep you said something, thinking I was already asleep but that was not the case." Addy says.

10K thinks back and quickly realizes what she's talking about.  
"Ohh, that, look if you're not..." 10K starts but Addy silences him by kissing him on his lips.

Stopping the kiss she gets close to his ear and whispers, "I love you too."

10K then takes the initiative and initiates the next kiss. They continue to make out for a while till they hear the others shout that the food is ready.

"We probably should go, otherwise Murphy and Doc will have eaten everything already." 10K jokes, with Addy lying on top of him something which happened sometime during their make out.

"I guess you're right." Addy giggles and stands up, offering 10K her hand and pulls him up as well.

10K picks up the cape and drapes it over her shoulders after dusting it off.

"Thanks." Addy smiles and gives him a quick peck before leading them over to the others where they have their meal after getting teased by Doc and Roberta, who saw them kissing in the field.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I'm probably gonna skip the next episode 'The Collector' since it is pretty much only about Murphy and has no big impact on the story.


	10. Roswell

The survivalist Sniper and the handy Redhead

The group is on the road leading to Roswell, riding in a Jeep listening to a tape.

"We need to get off the road." Vasquez says turning down the volume on the radio.

"I don't like being so far into Zero's territory so I guess we don't have a choice." Roberta replies from her place behind the steering wheel.

They ride by a Zombie lying at the side of the road and Murphy asks "Wait, what's that?"

Roberta slows down the car and 10K, sitting on the top of a seat, with Addy between his legs uses a flashlight to let them see what's going on.

"That is a new one." Addy says looking at the Zombie cut clean in multiple parts without spilling much blood, its upper body still flailing around.

"I want whatever did that." 10K tells them impressed at the damage the weapon did.

"Some kinda Samurai surgeon?" Doc wonders.

"Some things you just can't unsee." Addy says wondering what did this.

She hears 10K loading his handgun and leans to the side protecting her ears, looking back at him and lets him take the shot at the Zombie's head, mercying him.

"4234 and a third." 10K counts.

"Take the whole kill, you deserve it kid." Doc tells him.

"35" 10K corrects himself and they pick up speed again.

"You know they used to find mutilated Cattle back here pre-Z." 10K tells them.

"mutilated Cattle, like X-files mutilated Cattle?" Roberta questions.

"Yeah my uncle knew all about it, aliens did it." 10K replies.

"Have you been smoking my Z-weed?" Doc asks.

"No." 10K replies.

"Maybe you better start." Doc tells him amused.

"You believe in UFOs?" Murphy asks surprised.

"Sure." 10K says.

"That's ridiculous, aliens don't exist, if they do and were smart enough to get here they wouldn't put up with the dumbass human race for a minute. Pure science fiction." Murphy says.

"That's what people said about Zombies." 10K replies.

"Well I mean maybe there is Zombies but there sure as hell ain't no aliens." Murphy denies and then the radio starts to make weird noises and the car breaks down.

"The hell kinda language is that?" Vasquez asks.

"Sounds like alien cross-talk to me." 10K tells them.

"Now you're just saying that to piss me off aren't you?" Murphy asks annoyed.

"Am I the only one a little creeped out?" Doc asks slightly scared.

They then see a light in the rear view mirror heading towards them it passes over them in a heartbeat and flies down the road, shooting some kind of beam on a person or Zombie and then takes off towards the heavens in a 90 degree angle.

"like I was saying." 10K tells them, while they look around stunned.

The car then starts working again and their radio is also playing the tape again.

"That was exciting." Doc says.

"Can someone go ahead and tell me what that was? Or are we going with 10Ks UFO theory? No offense babe but it is kinda hard to imagine." Addy asks them.

"Plane?" Doc asks.

"Haven't seen those for a while." Vasquez tells him.

"Is it possible? Alright listen my dad was this no bullshit, tell it like it is airforce pilot. He told this story of seeing this brightly lit craft buzzing over him in Nevada and it made him a total believer and as a little girl I always wondered." Roberta tells them.

"Well wonder no more, Zombies got here first. There are no aliens." Murphy protests.

"I don't know UFO seems more likely than somebody still able to fly a jet today, especially one that can do that." Doc says.

"I'm telling you." 10K starts but gets cut off by Murphy butting in "Don't make me bite you!"

he then looks to his left seeing Addy's annoyed look and quickly adds "kidding."

"You better be, I want my man not to be some puppet." Addy warns him silently playing with her Z-whacker.

10K sitting behind her just chuckles and kisses Addy on top of her head.

In the morning they stop the car and get out, stretching their legs.

"10K let me see your scope. Let's see if there is something for us to believe in." Roberta tells him, taking 10Ks rifle.

"OK Addy, 10K you follow us with the Jeep to this thing, just in case we need to make a quick getaway. Looks crashed alright." Roberta tells them looking at a wreckage through 10Ks scope.

"If it was a plane we definitely should find it and fly the hell out of the apocalypse. Definitely a lot faster than driving." Addy says.

"Yeah well, last time I got into a plane it didn't end so well." Murphy grumbles.

"Does anything in your life?" Addy asks annoyed at Murphy's constant complaining.

"Yeah well it didn't look like any plane I've seen and we are in Roswell." Roberta tells them, handing 10K his rifle back.

"Murphy's right, whatever it is it isn't some kind of extra terrestrial." Vasquez says.

"What then, some kind of drone?" Roberta questions.

"Maybe."Vasquez murmurs.

"What kind of drone moves like that?" Doc asks doubtfully.

"I'm telling you, my uncle..." 10K starts.

"Don't say it." Murphy complains and they then go over to the crash site.

"Is this something I'm supposed to believe in?" Roberta asks walkgin through the rubble.

"It's a crash site of some kind." Vasquez tells her.

"It's like from the future."Doc says.

"Well it's definitely been here a while. Probably crashed when everything went bad." Roberta says looking at the rubble strewn around.

"Looks like there is some kind of markings here. Kinda weird." Addy tells them looking at a piece of metal.

"It's not a plane, there is no wings." 10K says.

"What about helicopter?" Vasquez suggests.

"Yeah but where are the rotors?" Roberta asks.

"Guys what is it?" Addy asks them confused.

"If anyone says flying saucer I'm outta here." Murphy complains.

"Well sure looks like an airborne disk of some kind." Doc says.

"Well whatever it is it's not the thing we saw last night, so let's keep going." Roberta tells them.

"Into Roswell?" Murphy asks annoyed.  
"We need supplies." Roberta tells him.

"Great more alien huggers." Murphy says, when some Zombies come up from behind them.

"Never mind aliens, puppies and kittens people." Roberta says aiming her gun at the incoming Zs shooting the first one while Vasquez takes out the other one.

"Couple more over here." Doc alerts them.

"10K you're up." Roberta tells him and 10K takes out his slingshot, loading a gear and shoots it, hitting the farther of the 2 incoming Zombies through the head, mercying it.

He looks for some more ammunation but sees that he's got none left and takes out his Kukuri, stabbing the Z in the back of the head.

"4236 and 37." He says.

They then get back on their car, riding into town. They pull up infront of a building with a flying saucer figure on the roof and get out. "3 o'clock." Doc says and 10K shoots with his slingshot, having picked up some more ammunition, killing the Zombie running towards them.

"4238." 10K counts.

"OK, talk about I wanna believe." Addy says looking at the figure on the roof.

"The only thing the people of Roswell believe in is liberating money from suckers." Murphy scuffs while everyone gets of the car and goes into the building.

"Are you here for the visitors?" Someone standing in the corner with a clipboard asks them excited, when they enter the building.

"Visitors?" Roberta asks.

"Uhm I think he means..." Murphy says and points at a drawing of an green aliens head on the wall.

"Have you been touched by Bernadett?" the man asks.

"Who?" Roberta asks confused.

"Don't worry, I'm Roy I'll help you with the orientation." the man tells them, writing something on his board.

"Orientation?" Roberta questions.

"Yeah, for the exodus." Roy replies.

"What exodus?" Vasquez asks him.

"It's OK, if you're confused. Many newcomers are, we had a guy from riverside Ioha show up who thought he was a starship captain." Roy tells them laughing.

"Are we supposed to understand what the hell you're talking about?" Murphy asks him.

"You've been drawn here by inexplicable visions of leading the planet on a journey through fire right?"

"No, we've been drawn here by visions of finding food and gas?" Doc says jokingly.

In the meantime Addy and 10K are mostly ingnoring Roy, ever since he greeted them and Addy sees a pair of Sunglasses, shaped like Alien eyes and puts them on 10K, chuckling at how he looks but kisses him when she sees him sulk a little.

"Didn't have a dream of large human form with almond eyes telepathically urging to come to Roswell at the appointed time?" Roy questions.

"Nope." Roberta tells him.

"We did see some really strange lights in the sky last night though." 10K cuts in.

"Everything is strange to you. You grew up in a cave." Murphy taunts him.

"Don't take it seriously." Addy whispers in 10Ks ear.

"Hmm? No he's right my family consisted of conspiracy-theory nuts so most of the time I only learned survival skills." 10K whispers back with a grin.

"Well the most important thing is that you're not too late and here, let me show you around before Bernadette returns. I'll introduce you to the fellow extronauts." Roy says leading them outside.

"Extronauts? Hey man these aliens, they're not the probing kind are they?" Doc asks fearful.

"No we're not abductees. Those people are crazy. We're inductees. We were invited not kidnapped. We refer to ourselves as extronauts because we'll be the first humans to explore the alien world." Roy says excited.

"So, how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Murphy asks him.

"The visitors are coming to save us from the apocalypse, we have been chosen and they're almost ready. Just six more days, Bernadette is in close contact." Roy answers.

"Bernadette?" Roberta asks.

"Yes she is the only one they communicate with." Roy explains.

"And if they communicate do they by any chance use a radio?" Addy asks.

"Radio is far to primitive for them. They don't need our technology. They communicate with her telepathically." Roy answers.

A woman dressed in a white dress comes up from behind Roy and says "finally they are here. It's happening just as they said it would. Strangers arrived. Among them will be the one the visitors are waiting for. They said he would help us transition to the next reality. And here he is the emmissary." Bernadette says, going from person to person till she reaches Murphy and hugs him.

"Oh, oh OK." Murphy says uncomfortably while everyone else claps.

The team goes into the building they first went to when they arrived while 10K and Addy stay outside to keep the Zs away.

"Hmm, finally some time to ourselves after that long cramped car ride." Addy tells him, while they are sitting on the roof of their car.

"Well not exclusively to ourselves, we got company." 10K tells her.

Addy looks to the direction 10K is looking and says "Hmm, well they are still pretty far away, care to teach me how it's done? Never have shot one at that distance." Addy says.

"Sure, here take this and aim though the scope." 10K tells her handing her his rifle.

"OK, I got them." Addy tells him.

"Now relax, take a deep breath and gently squeeze the trigger." 10K instructs.

She fires but misses.

"Aw shoot, maybe I just don't have the concentration for it." Addy says disappointed.

"You constantly rebuild electronic devices for the team, I'd say you have enough concentration. Look you're just way to tense, here let me help." 10K tells her and massages her shoulders gently.

Addy quietly moans appreciating the treatment causing 10K to blush slightly.

"So, here try again. Aim, breathe and shoot." 10K whispers, now putting his arms around her to help her stay calm and adjust her aim.

Addy shoots and hits one of the Zs in the head.

"Yay." Addy cheers jokingly.

10K takes his rifle back and quickly takes aim at the other, shooting it in the head a second later.

"2239, and with enough practice, it becomes as natural as breathing." 10K tells her grinning.

"Might be but I still think I'll stick with my whacker. But can't hurt to be prepared right? Anyway, that massage, feel free to repeat that anytime you want." Addy says grinning herself.

"Roger that." 10K laughs a little and puts his rifle down, starting to rub her shoulders again.

In the building the team is sitting at a table discussing what is going on, when Roy comes in the room carrying a plate for the microwave "We hope you like teriyaki chicken. It's all we have left." Roy says cheerfully.

"What no beef stroganov?" Murphy complains.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Roberta replies appreciatively.

"How long are we gonna let them think that Murphy is their emmissary?" Vasquez asks.

"As long as they keep giving the emissary food and water. We'll be outta here soon enough." Roberta tells him.

Vasquez picks up the dish and throws it over to Murphy taunting "After you, your emissary."

Murphy opens the food and sniffs at it, grunting and dropping it back on the table.

Roberta sees someone snooping on them and clears her throat, putting her gun on the table asking "Can I help you?"

The man comes over, sitting down in front of her "Dan, Dan Skully and I bet you don't believe any of this Alien exodus crap either do you?" he says.

"No, we don't." Murphy answers.

"Neither do I, these people are nuts." Dan whispers.

"So what are you doing here?" Roberta questions.

"Just passing through, when I came upon these folks. They think they've actually been seeing UFOs and this Bernadette chick has been talking to them." Dan tells them.

"Finally someone who doesn't believe that UFOs are coming to save us." Murphy says.

"Right, so wanna know what's really going on?" Dan asks suspiciously, while Doc starts to eat the food.

"not really." Murphy sighs.

"The aliens are not coming to safe us, cause they're already here." Dan them.

"I told you we did not want to know what's going on." Murphy tells the others.

"They've been here for thousands of years, they're what caused the Zombie virus, they live inside Pluto which isn't really a Planet but rather a hollowed out spaceship." Dan continues.

"OK, well this has all been informative but I'm still back on planet earth so..." Murphy cuts in.

"Oh I know, you think I'm crazy." Dan says.

"Yeah, I do." Murphy tells him bluntly.

"Well these days crazy stays alive, if I was you people I'd get outta here before the Zombie aliens get out and affect us all. Do it now before it's too late and whatever you do don't listen to that Bernadette chick, she'll get you all killed." Dan tells them while leaving the building.

Doc stands up to get away but Roberta just tells him "Doc." and he sits back down.

"OK, the lunatic has taken over the asylum, time to go." Murphy tells them while 10K and Addy sit down at the table, having killed all approaching Zs.

"What about that aircraft thing we saw? That could fly us all outta here." Roberta says.

"There is an air force base here actually. They abandoned it back in the 60s but that's actually just a cover story." 10K tells them.

"Well I'm all for leaving in UFOs, I mean if somebody wants to fly my ass off this god damned planet I'm cool with it." Doc tells them.

"Are you serious? Are we actually talking about going to an abandoned air force base in Roswell to look for an UFO that can fly us all to California?" Murphy asks them doubtful.

"Well if you say it like that." Doc sulks.

"In English?" Murphy says annoyed.

"Look we did see something. And that something was flying, which means there is a ground crew with fuel, food and communication and I wanna get a look at that base." Roberta tells them.

"I can show you." Bernadette tells them, standing behind 10K and Addy.

Startled they all look at her and Vasquez aims his gun at her.

"The hell, how long have you been there?" Murphy asks startled.

"A while." She tells them.

"OK, that's not creepy. "Murphy says sarcastically.

"I can show you where the base is, it's not far. That's where they contact me." Bernadette says.

"The aliens." Roberta says.

"They prefer the term visitors." Bernadette says.

"Who knows, maybe we'll find a plane and a radio." Roberta says.

"And Bigfoot." Murphy taunts.

"Hey don't laugh, my uncle had a Sasquatch paw." 10K tells him and Murphy growls at him in response but gets hit in the arm by Addy "Cut that out." she tells him, getting up with the rest to get in the car with Bernadette showing them the way to the base.

* * *

AN: Hey, gonna cut this episode in half, I guess I was too detailed this time, like I am with my Teen Wolf fanfic and wrote too much of the canon based conversation.


End file.
